The Nations Meet Hogwarts
by Cherryappleblossom9201
Summary: Worried about the troubles the magical world is now facing, Britain sends America, Italy, and Germany to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to make sure Harry Potter doesn't get into any more trouble. Set in Chamber of Secrets. AU to Harry Potter Universe. No Yaoi. Human names used.
1. Prologue

I own nothing, all rights go to their owners.

* * *

Prologue

"_Oh ..._ _dove mi trovo? Che cosa è successo? _Ve _..._ _La mio testa fa male ..."(_**Italian: **Oh...where am I? What happened? Ve...my head hurts...)Italy groaned as he sat up weakly, struggling to remember what happened. He let out a frightened squeak as he surveryed his surroundings. His eleven-year old likeness made him fell even smaller in this place. It was dark, dank, and frightening down here. Italy stood up hurriedly when he realized the floor of this strange _chamber_ was littered with the skeletons of small animals. He pulled out his wand from his long dark robes. "Lumos..." the little nation quietly murmured, struggling not to fall of the deep end of panic.

The light didn't help make the place any less scary, but it allowed him to see much better. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to him. "Oh no! _Ginny!_ I a saw her, she could be in a big trouble! What if she's a down here?" Italy gasped. He started walking, on his badly shaking legs, down the dark corridor before him. He was terrified badly, but he couldn't give up! He was going to be brave! He was going to show the spirit of _Italy!_ Italy's knees wouldn't stop knocking while he thought this. _Germany will come rescue me,I'm sure! And we'll find Ginny and she'll be okay, and we'lll be big heroes and the school won't close, and all the other students will be okay and then we can all eat __**pasta**__ and go home!_ His optimistic thoughts scrambled around his head. "I know, I'll sing, then this place won't be so scary!"

"~Draw a circle, that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, I am Italia!~" Italy was suddenly silenced by a creepy grumble that rolled through the corridor. "Eeeeeeee...Germany..." he whimpered. He caught sight of the opening at the end of the corridor, through a large round door. "Ginny!" the little redhead lay limp across the cold stone floor as he scrambled through the odd open door with a man's face and serpents carved into it. Italy knelt next to Ginny Weasley and shook her shoulder, desperately trying to wake her up. "Come on Ginny! It's a not nap time! That's not until after we get out of here!"

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them at the sound of a strange series of hisses. Italy felt a lump of ice settle in his stomach as he heard the tumblers in the door lock. He was now a trembling bundle of nerves as he turned towards the direction the hisses had come from. "Not a mudblood, but you're still in my way..." the voice was cold as ice.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!" Italy's scream was the last thing he heard as everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:**What do you think of my prologues guys? Worried about Italy? You'll find out how he ended up in this bad situation if you read my story. Review and let me know what you think, kay


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: **I own nothing, all rights go to their owners.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Bri-Arthur?" the nations sat together in the Three Broomsticks. "Yes, Ludwig, I am completely sure." Britain gazed back at his drinking companion for the evening and Germany read his deathly serious expression. Yes he was sure. Before the German had thought the whole thing so absurd, but now hearing what Britain had to say he knew this threat was very real. "Voldemort's threat could spread even further from my own magical community to other nations', even into our non-magical citizens' lives." Germany's expression hardened. To a nation, any threat to their people's well-being, magical or not , was not a wise decision at all. "I'll do it. But... do I really have to take _them_ along with me?"

Britain's expression was sympathetic. "Yes, Germany, as I told you, I have my reasons for sending them along with you. I'm absolutely positive you'll have to endure many headaches along the way, but in the long run it will be worth it." "_Ja_...you are correct." Germany begrudgingly admitted.

"Now that we have all that sorted, how about a drink? Have you ever had the Firewhisky?"

"... Can I have a beer to go with it?"

"Of course! Of course Firewhisky is much better, just you wait until you try it. You'll never go back to those old mugs of dishwater!"

"Er..."

"Yes, Ludwig, something wrong?"

"Arthur, please do not drink too much."

"What are you talking about? I hold my liquor fine, thank you!"

* * *

Early morning at Diagon Alley, one week before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starts.

The group of four walked up the cobbled road, buzzing with excitement and-exasperation. "I still can't believe a place like this exists! IGGY! YOUR PLACE IS AWESOME!" the blue-eyed blonde howled. The said 'Iggy' Britain, rolled his eyes irritably. But secretly he was proud that Alfred was impressed, and could understand it. Diagon Alley was a one of his favorite places in all of Britain. And besides that, he had to struggle not to snicker at the sight of his three fellow nations. With all the convincing it took(really though, they all had magical communities, so why were they still all so shocked at magic?) the spell really had been well worth it. America, Italy, and even Germany all looked like miniature versions of their ordinary selves, not a day over 11!

"~Ve, an ice cream shop! Can we go there, Germany? please? Please? Please?" "Not now! First we must get our school supplies. And call me Ludwig! Arthur, remind me why Feliciano had to come along?" Ludwig sighed irritably. "Italy, if you can believe it, has one of the largest Magical populations besides myself and my brothers. And since they're too busy being arses to help, I was forced to turn to It-Feliciano. He ought to help you in understanding much of what goes on in the magical communities. Even if he is useless in everything else...Really, why can't you all bother yourselves to learn more about your magical communities!?"

But naturally America and Italy were no longer listening and rushing into the nearest store-Ollivander's. "Oh bloody-!" there was no _way _Britain was going to leave them in a shop full of powerful wands! Britain and Germany chased after the two other nations. The younger two gazed at the boxes of wands upon wands, gasping in awe. Germany simply gazed around skeptically, observing all the dust in the shop with disapproval. But Ollivander himself smiled at them with his silvery eyes winking. "Arthur Kirkland! Wonderful to see you! Ebony wood, 12 inches, core of Robin feather and phoenix feather. Unyielding to anyone. Much like yourself." Ollivander seemed to smile as though sharing a private joke with Britain. "Hullo Ollivander. I'm here to pick up supplies with my _erm..._brother and his friends for Hogwarts. It's their first year, and they'll need their first wands." Britain winced at the word 'brother' as he gestured to America. "Yes, yes. Fine, fine. First up, you young man." Ollivander gazed down at America. "Which is your wand arm?" "My what?" "Your wand arm?" "Whaddya mean my-" "His right one." Britain interrupted.

"All right, try this." he handed America a long willow wand. The instant America waved it, a small black explosion blew up in Ollivander's face, searing the old man's eyebrows. America cracked up, he couldn't help it. "Dude! Your face was hilarious!" he snorted, laughing. "Alfred!" "What, it _was _hilarious!" "Tricky customer aren't you? Oh wait, he's like you! Of course Arthur! I should've realized it the moment you walked in. An ordinary wand won't do. It won't do at all! One moment please." Ollivander tutted to himself as he rummaged around in the back of the store, searching vigorously for something. Until- "Ah ha!" He reappeared, carrying wand boxes, one each for young nation. "Try this." he handed America the first wand. This time nothing exploded thankfully. A shower of red white and blue poured from the tip of the wand. "Perfect! 12 inches, made of oak wood, core of bald eagle and phoenix feather. Springy, but not too much so." "Sweet, thanks old dude!" America strutted happily.

"Now you. Wand arm?" "Left, _Signor_!" "I have a feeling this wand is meant for you." A tricolor of red white and green bubbles popped brightly abound the little Italian. He cheered. "9 1/2 inches, a little bit short for a wand. It's made of holly, with a core of unicorn hair and wolf hair. Nice and supple." Finally Ollivander came to Germany. Before he could ask Germany curtly said "I'm right-handed." "Here you are." Red yellow and black stripes shot out from the wand, curling around the room. "11 inches. Hawthorn wood, and a core of black eagle feather and dragon heartstring. Inflexible as well."

Britain thanked Ollivander and paid him. But before he left, Ollivander caught his eye. "More Nations at Hogwarts? Dumbledore is in for an interesting time." the wandmaker said almost inaudibly, chuckling to himself. Britain sighed. Thank heaven it was Dumbledore, Britain wasn't sure anyone else would be able to handle them. Or at least America.

* * *

"Now that that's all sorted. All we have now is to pick up your books! Flourish and Botts of course." the Brit looked at the school list." What books do you-_bloody hell_! _Nooo..."_ Britain groaned into his hands. "_Was?_ What is it?" "The books you have to have..." "What's wrong with them Iggy?" "Not what. _Who._ I'd heard he had been hired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, but I thought _surely_ Dumbledore hadn't really hired that git!" "Iggy! Spit it out! Who is this guy?" "Gilderoy Lockhart. The biggest git in all of Britain! Worse than Alfred !" "Hey! What's wrong with _me_!?" "Ludwig, I ache for you more and more every moment." "_Verdammt_. Worse than your _bruder?" _Germany was beginning to regret agreeing to attend to Hogwarts... "Arthur! After this, we'll have finished up at this book shop." Britain swerved his head at the sound of his human name, wondering who had called him.

Instead, he spotted a plump woman speaking to a man, obviously her husband, bespectacled and red-haired. Britain brightened instantly. _Weasleys._ He'd always been rather fond of this particular family, some of their ancestors had been dear friends to him. The line to the bookshop was rather long, mostly of witches of varying ages, and happy to have spotted the Weasleys, Britain decided to kill time and speak to them.

"Hullo. In line for the bookshop too, are you?" Mr. Weasley turned to look at the speaker. A young man who appeared to be in his early-twenties was speaking to him. He wore emerald green robes, that matched his emerald-green eyes, and blonde hair adorned his head. Rather large-eyebrows? Sat atop his eyes as though they were caterpillars who had decided to take a nap there. Oddly enough, this young wizard seemed rather familiar. With him were three children. A dirty blonde boy with blue eyes and glasses. A short auburn-haired boy with an odd curl and a funny closed-eye expression, and a serious boy taller than the other two with pale blonde hair gelled back, and ice blue eyes.

"Yes we are. The Gilderoy Lockhart books, right?" "Yes, we had to be sure to get my younger brother and his friends their first year books for Hogwarts. Oh, pardon me. I haven't even introduced myself. Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure." the two Arthurs shook each other's hands happily. "Arthur Weasley, likewise. My daughter Ginny's first year is this year as well." The line had finally moved in to the shop.

* * *

Harry felt humiliated as he stepped down from the podium Lockhart had had their picture taken on. He put his free books in Ginny's cauldron. "Here...I'll buy my own." Ron gave him a sympathetic look, he knew Harry hated that kind of attention. He took notice of another wizard speaking to his father. "Woah, Harry, look at that man's eyebrows they're _huge!_" he gasped. "Ron, it's rude to point." Hermione admonished. "Hahah! Nah, don't worry about it, Artie's brows are huge." Ron raised his own eyebrows as Alfred walked over with Feliciano and Ludwig. _Who's are they? First years?_ Harry wondered to himself. They had come here for Lockhart books so there was no doubt they were for Hogwarts. "Hiya! Name's Alfred F. Jones!" the young American stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." He said as he shook, he paused waiting for the gasp of shock, and the questions about if _are you really Harry Potter? Really?_ But Alfred didn't react, nor did his two companions. _Muggleborns?_ Harry again, wondered.

America saw that this was the kid he was supposed to protect. After Britain almost going off his nut from the kid's adventures last year he'd wondered about him. Britain had been going on about how they _needed to ensure that Voldemort was no longer present at Hogwarts_, and _Harry Potter's safety was no longer questionable_, he had roped America into checking things out for him at his school, posing as a first year. Not that America minded. Everything he had seen since he came here was totally awesome! Besides a chance to beat up on this Moldy-Shorts if they ran into his was fantastic. America hadn't liked the sound of him at all from what Britain had told him. After all, he was the HERO!

Ludwig had stepped forward now. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, my friends and I will be attending Hogwarts this year. Really, is the headmaster-mad?" he asked warily. Ron grinned. "Completely off his rocker, but in a good way." he confirmed. "My name is a Feliciano Vargas!" Italy grinned brightly. Hermione took note of their accents. One American, one Italian and a...German one? "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page?" a cold voiced drawled behind them. Ron groaned. "Malfoy." they turned to look at the smug little git. America disliked him instantly.

* * *

**A/N:**Did anybody notice I used the national colors and animals of the nation's for their wands? America's national bird is the Bald Eagle, Germany's the Black Eagle, and Britain's the Robin, and Italy's only national animal is the Italian Wolf. Next chapter we see the Nations first day at Hogwarts! Don't forget to review! I really love it when you do!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing, all rights go to their owners.

**A/N:** Thanks to Equality4Puppies,reviewer74, and MechaBunny , and Alizarin-Possum534for reviewing. Sorry for the confusion Equality4Puppies I'll try to keep the speakers separate and make it clear who's speaking. ;) Also sorry for the mistake about Germany's national bird Alizarin-Possum. I'm glad everyone likes my story so far. I'm thinking pairings later in the story or in the sequels to this. Suggestions anyone? Just as long as they're not yaoi, incest, or yuri I'll write just about any pairing!

* * *

"Leave him alone," Ginny told the sneering Malfoy, her flaming red face matching her hair. "Got, yourself a girlfriend, Potter? And I bet you just love having a little entourage of first year fanboys." Malfoy replied, ignoring Ginny and smirking at Harry. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry growled back at him.

Germany, and America especially felt the urge to strangle the irritating Slytherin. But just then, another coldly sneering Malfoy appeared, only this one was Mr. Malfoy. "Draco, I told you to stay put." he quietly told his son, but took notice of Harry, his eyes fixating on his bangs.

"Ah...Mr. Harry Potter." Mr. Malfoy murmured. "Really now, I think a man would do better for his children..." He said as he drew a dusty battered school book out of Ginny's cauldron. Her face flushed even more scarlet. "Hey! That's a not nice!" Italy exclaimed at Mr. Malfoy on Ginny's behalf. Mr. Malfoy fixed a glare on the Nation. "What would a person care for your opinion?" the blonde asked, ice cubes dropping off his words. But before Italy could reply(in which would have been a very squeaky, trembling voice) Mr. Weasley had arrived.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley coldly nodded at Mr. Malfoy. Hermione's parents had come with the red-haired man, and were looking warily at Mr. Malfoy. "Consorting with muggles Arthur...and I thought your family could sink no l_ower_." Mr. Malfoy aspirated. The instant the words left his mouth, Mr. Weasley tackled him. And the same instant Mr. Weasley had tackled Mr. Malfoy, America tackled Draco Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley could be heard shouting at her husband to stop, mixed in with Italy's squeals of "Alfred, are you going to beat him up!? You're just like _fratello!_" Germany struggled to pull America off of Draco.

"All right, break it up gentlemen! I said break it up! _Stop!_" Britain had finally wedged himself between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, preventing them from going for each other again. By now, Germany had America in a headlock to keep him from doing further damage to Draco, having decided a black eye and fat lip was enough. Mr. Malfoy, hissing, yanked his son to his feet, his pride too wounded at the moment to attack America for his actions. Instead, the two Malfoys stalked off.

"Mr. Weasley you should've ignored him, Malfoy's words are never to be taken seriously. Nothing they have to say is worth it." Britain was telling Mr. Weasley who was straightening his robes. "You know him, then?" Arthur Weasley asked. "Yes, and you know that anyone who knows that family shouldn't pay them any mind." theNation replied. He suddenly took note of America in Germany's headlock and he gasped. "Alfred! What _have_ you done!?" Britain yelped. Germany released the American finally, who had been turning red. "Hey, Bro! I gave that little creep what he deserved!" America replied cheerfully, laughing.

Ron was laughing too, at what America had done. "Man, Ginny! You're lucky that you get to be in the same year as _those_ first years! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when that yank Alfred was slugging him!?" the redhead cracked up some more. Harry was glad Malfoy had gotten what he deserved as well, he just wished it had been him that had given it to Malfoy.

_It's so strange, are each of those first years from a different country? They sound like it, but Alfred called that British man his brother. How could two brothers be from different countries?_ The wheels in Hermione's head were steadily turning as she observed the (seemingly) younger students.

"Thanks for standing up for me Feliciano." Ginny thanked Italy.

"Who, me? I a just told him what he a said wasn't nice! It wasn't! I a don't know why he was so mean to you and your _famiglia_!" Italy frowned at the memory.

"The Malfoys hate us, and now they probably don't like you now either."

"Who a cares? I don't want to be liked by someone like them!" "Yeah, me too. "

"When you go to a Hogwarts what house do you a think you'll be in?"

"My mum says I'll probably be in Gryffindor, like my brothers."

"That's a great! You have _fratellos_?"

"Yes, six, actually."

"Wow! I have a _fratello_ too! His name is Romano!"

"Romano? That's an odd name."

"Uh-! It's a his middle name! Yeah, his middle name! Lovino Romano Vargas!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Italy's strange behavior, but before she could ask, Britain walked over, looked vexed. "Come on Feliciano, we're going." The older nation told him. "O-kay! ~_Ciao_ Ginny! See you at school!" Italy cheerfully waved goodbye to the small red-haired girl. "Good-bye Feliciano!" she replied.

"Alfred! I can't _believe_ you! Attacking Malfoy like that! If you get into trouble like that at Hogwarts you're going to be in a world of hurt! I swear it!" Britain roared. America however, was to busy thinking (gasp!) about all the things he had seen and was going to see, to think about the threat. The American smiled. This year was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Germany fell through the platform wall after Italy and America. Britain had shown them to the train station himself but left before explaining how to get on to Platform 9 3/4. But thankfully, Italy had been right for once when he explained. Perhaps he wouldn't be useless here! They carried their trunks, handed the conductor their tickets and hauled themselves onto the train.

"HEY!HARRY! What's up? Mind if we take a seat in here?" America loudly cried. Harry winced at the sound. "Uh, sure Alfred." the emerald-eyed boy and Hermione scooted over to make room for Americ a and Germany, but there wasn't room for Italy. "You know, my sister is sitting just over in the other car. She could use some company." Ron suggested helpfully, he had noticed the Italian taking a liking to his sister, Feliciano had seemed excited to become friends with anyone and everyone. Italy beamed.

Once seated, (Italy managing not to get lost on the train and finding Ginny) the candy cart came by as it did every year. "Sweeeeettttt! Hey, lady you have any Hershey's?" America questioned. The candy cart witch gave him a blank look. "Uh, okay, whatever! Thanks!" America decided on one of every candy with the strange money Iggy had given him, and promptly stuck a jelly bean in his mouth. His happy expression instantly turned to one of disgust.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! JELLY BEANS THAT TASTE LIKE VOMIT!? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" Italy's ears perked up at the noise from the other car.

After the 2nd years had assured America that not all the candies tasted like puke, and they pacified him with chocolate frogs, they started idly chatting. "Alfred, are you a muggleborn?" Hermione questioned him, and Germany gave her a sharp glance. _This girl is smart. We'll need to be careful around her._ The German thought to himself.

America struggled to remember what Britain had told him to say if this particular question came up. "Yeah, me and Lud both are. Feli's a half-blood you know? He knows a lot more about magic than me and Lud." he adjusted his Texas as he replied. Hermione simply nodded as though this made sense. But in her head, it didn't. _If Alfred's muggleborn, why is his older brother obviously a wizard?_

Italy decided his favorite dessert of the British magical world was cauldron cakes, sure he had good magical sweets in Italy, but here in Scotland(wasn't Britain's big brother nice to let him have a shool in his land?) it had to be cauldron cakes. "~Ve? Ginny, was it that?" he opened his eyes in surprise at the thick black book she was scribbling away in. She looked up, an odd look in her eye and her face flushed, she smiled at him "My diary."

* * *

America's jaw fell open. After living over 200 years, and fighting in several wars, being the first to land on the moon, and braving the horror of marmite, it took a lot to surprise him. But seeing the gorgeous dark, moonlit castle that was Hogwarts he was positively (as Iggy would put it) gobsmacked. Riding along the shining lake in these little boats, sharing one with Italy, Germany, and Ginny was pretty cool too.

Once they got into the castle America, Italy, and Germany were even more stunned. Germany caught sight of a silvery beard and twinkling eyes at the head of the teachers' table. _So this is Herr Dumbledore._ Germany noted. The serious looking witch in green robes that had greeted them began reading from a long scroll for "The Sorting". Italy shuffled nervously, as did many of the other first years, while America winked at him confidently.

Ludwig ended up going first of the Nations when "Beilschmidt, Ludwig!" was called. He carefully, stiffly set himself down on the stool. He heard the Sorting Hat within his mind. _Well now...not entirely human are you? But not quite not human either. Don't worry I won't reveal you or any others like you, you clearly mean no harm. You've seen terrible things, but that isn't your fault. Persistent, intelligent and cunning. Determined to make the most of yourself. You are definitely a..._"SLYTHERIN!" Ludwig internally groaned as he saw he would be in the same house as Malfoy, but knew it might actually work to his and the other Nations' advantage.

After several more names " Jones F. Alfred!" America strutted up the school steps and plunked down onto the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. _You remind me of your brother from years past. Brave, full of courage for sure. Also determined. No question where you belong..._ "GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat called. America couldn't have been more pleased, ending up in the best house out there, and with Harry, Ron,and Hermione too!

Italy came next; "Vargas, Feliciano!" he flinched when the Sorting Hat spoke. _A gentle soul, aren't you? You hate violence, but you're patient when you must be. And the loyalty within you is very rare. Incredibly few show as much loyalty as you. For certain..._"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Italy felt saddened when Ginny was moved to Gryffindor without him, but quickly forgot that when the bountiful feast appeared.

* * *

**A/N:**I've actually had the Bertie Botts vomit-flavored jelly bean *shudders uncontrollably* Worst experience in my _life_. I feel a bit guilty I made America go through it too. And in case any of you are wondering, _no_ Ginny and Italy won't end up together, he just took a liking to her. As a _friend_. Anyway guys, thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Equality4Puppies thanks for reviewing again! :) Ginny probably would have died of cuteness when Italy opened his eyes, except that stupid diary had her in a trance, the spell already taking hold. Also: YOU DO NOT WANT TO TRY VOMIT-FLAVORED JELLY BEANS! THEY ARE DISGUSTING! I'm still open to any pairings guys, but I will keep the golden trio cannon, and I won't be pairing up Italy and Germany like so many people do. Sorry, but I think they're cute as friends, not boyfriends. Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

Italy rolled over in his four-poster bed, feeling barely awake. He sighed. He wished Germany was here, sleeping alone was scary. Especially with the ghosts floating around! Of course the Fat Friar did seem pretty nice...Not like the Bloody Baron, who had made America scream bloody murder.

"Oh! Where is everyone!?" the Italian began to panic as he looked around. Everyone was gone! No one had woke him up! He had overslept. Rushing around the room like a lunatic, Italy managed to get ready and rush down the stairs, he was struggling to remember what class he had. Oh yeah! Double transfigurations with Gryffindors! "Ve! Please don't let the strict lady be too mad at me!" Italy wailed miserably. He froze when he saw who was standing in his way in the hall. Malfoy and his cronies Goyle and Crabbe. "Ve!" Feliciano swallowed.

Malfoy grinned wickedly. "Well, well, well. The little half-blood Italian!" "Uh, hi there...you didn't see Lud did you?" Italy tried for a weak smile. Maybe they weren't so mean, maybe they would be friendly this time... "That idiot Kraut is already in class. But we decided we would have a little fun and cut class. I thought there might be some stupid little first years wandering around the halls." Malfoy replied, Crabbe and Goyle sluggishly nodding with dumb smiles on their faces. Italy's hands balled into fists. He felt his face flush red.

"Ludwig is not an idiot! Or a Kraut! You're being nothing but a _balordo_(**Italian**: Oafish, stupid, foolish)bully!"A rare flicker of courage made him able to speak. Germany was his best friend, he couldn't let bullies talk about him like that, even if he did get beat up! _Although, I really don't want to get beat up..._the thought crossed Italy's mind. Malfoy scowled, obviously disliking being spoken back too. The lead Slytherin went for his wand. Then Malfoy pointed it towards Italy's legs. "How'd you like to have your legs stuck together for the rest of the year?" he smiled meanly.

But then...something flew across the hall and slapped full force over Malfoy's face, right where he was still bruised from America's punches in Diagon Alley. Italy's jaw dropped. It looked like orange slime, but it was _giggling_! "RUN!" a voice cried. Italy needed no encouragement. If there was one thing that was true throughout history about Italy, it was that he was quick on his feet. He ran like a speeding bullet. As he ran, he came to realize someone was running next to him. Italy looked at his fellow runner, and he saw a round-faced slightly older boy. "Hi!" the boy gave him a sheepish smile.

"Who...are...you...?" Italy finally manage to get the question out between pants. They had run quite a ways and were now leaning against a wall to catch their breath. "Neville...Longbottom..." the boy replied. Italy finally straightened up. "Thanks for your a help Neville! My name's a Feliciano Vargas, I'm in Hufflepuff. This is my a first year here." Neville smiled back at him. "You're welcome. Those guys have picked on me a lot too...I couldn't just stand by. I'm a second year. I'm in Gryffindor."

"I can believe it, you're brave! But say, what was that you threw on Malfoy?"

Neville blushed at the praise. Him, brave? "Um...Giggling Goo. Something Fred and George Weasley made up. I carried it around in case Malfoy decided he wanted to try the leg-locker curse on me again. It seemed like he was going to use it on you instead."

"Oh yeah. I met those two, they're funny! Their _sorella_ is in my year. But do you know how to get to McGonagall's classroom?"

"Uh...I always get lost in the school, but I might."

"Okay! _Andiamo! _We'll find our a classes together!"

* * *

America was in an exceptionally good mood. So far his first class was kind of boring. Just turning matches into needles, but after Harry had mentioned something about Quidditch at breakfast, he was totally stoked to actually see it, but the practices didn't start until tommorrow. However, just the idea of Quidditch, made any other thoughts fly right out of the single-minded American's head. "Alfred?" he turned to look at Ginny, who had tapped him on the shoulder, now that she had transfigured her match finally. "Where's Feliciano?" the little redhead asked. "Dunno, Gin." he replied.

The mentioned Italian burst in at that very moment. "I'm a so sorry!" he exclaimed, rushing to his desk and slumping over it panting. "Mr. Vargas, perhaps you can manage to arrive _on time_ for my next class?" Professor McGonagall raised one eyebrow at Italy. "~Ve! I'm sorry _Professore! _Please forgive me!" he looked up teary-eyed. McGonagall raised both of her eyebrows now, obviously meaning to have said more, but relenting at Italy's tears. "Just arrive on time for my next lesson Mr. Vargas." her expression softened just a little.

The next class however, was torture for everyone. Lockhart strutted around in such a way, going on about the 'proper' way to incapacitate an attacking werewolf. _Isn't this supposed to be for third years?_ Ginny thought. America snorted to himself, "If one word of this is true, I'll eat my Texas." he muttered quietly to Italy, who luckily, had another class with them. Lockhart then began praising himself in his "wondrous wandwork" and reminding the students constantly that "the _proper_ way to stop a werewolf is all about footing. Yes, _tricky footing. Tricking footing."_ America put his face down on the table with an unconcealed groan. "Somebody shoot me now."

"Well at least he's not using live creatures in our class! I heard something about released pixies in Harry's class!" Ginny piped up, her face blushing at Harry's name. Italy noticed. "Ginny, you like him don't a you?" she turned scarlet. "HAHA! Got a thing for the boy who lived, huh?" America added a little too loudly. "Alfred! Shut up!" Ginny shushed him. America shook his head. _Iggy must be trippin', Harry has little girls stalking him, not dark lords._ All well, since nothing was wrong that meant America could focus more on getting even with Malfoy for picking on Italy. The Nation had scowled during Italy's recounting of what had caused him to be even later for class.

* * *

At lunch time in the Great Hall,a large tawny owl swooped over America's head, dropping a letter into his plate of hamburgers. He flicked his eyes over to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables and Italy and Germany discreetly(well Germany came discreetly) snuck over to the table, sitting down next to him to read the letter. It said:

_Dear Alfred,Feliciano,and Ludwig,_

_Use the right names in the letters you send you git! Yes, you, yank! How are things at Hogwarts? If you notice anything strange, you tell me immediately, or there'll be hell to pay! Is Harry safe? And how are your classes? Well, I probably shouldn't go blithering on like this, but reply to me immediately. Send the post by way of owl, the same way I have._

_I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts at the least. Transfiguration and care of magical creatures were always my favorite classes while I was there. Also, I sent Albus Dumbledore a letter, so he's now aware that you're Nations, although he was aware that I would have Nations visiting the school he didn't know which first years they were. Just thought I'd let you know._

_Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland._

_P.S. Ludwig, do keep those two in line. Don't let them be around the Weasley Twins! I shudder at what nasty habits they'd teach Alfred._

Alfred, Feliciano, and Ludwig quickly wrote a reply on the back of the letter:

**Hey Iggy! Your school's awesome! But can't you get rid of the ghosts!? They're freaking scary! Everything's cool here, no crazy Moldy-Shorts on our radar. Although Harry does seem to have a few little stalkers, including this really annoying kid named Colin. He wouldn't shut up about how great Harry was the whole dang class!**

Hello Arthur. Harry is safe for the time being I believe, I have not yet discovered any threats Voldemort-related or otherwise. As for keeping these two in line...I will do my best, but I won't make any promises. Alfred has already managed to wreck three brooms in Madame Hooch's flying lessons. Feliciano seems to have made friends with one of the Weasley children, but not the twins. Professor McGonagall is wunderbar! She actually knows how to keep control of a classroom. Unlike that dummkompf Lockhart! How did he even get a job here?

_Hey there Arthur! Your school is amazing. The pasta here is almost as good as it is at home! I really like Ginny Weasley, she's nice! Oh, and I met Neville Longbottom too, he's nice too! Professor Snape is scary! Oh and is footwork really important in incapacitating a werewolf? That's all I have to say. Ciao for now!_

**From: Alfred the HERO!**

Ludwig Beilschimdt

_Feliciano _

Harry noticed the three firsts reading a letter very intently before writing replies on the back and letting the owl carry it back. He wished again that he had someone he could recieve mail from, since of course the Dursleys wouldn't. "Alfred, is that from your older brother?" Hermione questioned sharply. "Uh...yeah, Iggy sent it." America replied distractedly. "Really, his name is Iggy?" she pressed on. "Um...it's Arthur." "Do you both know him too?" the brunette asked, looking at Italy and Germany. "Ja...we met him when we met Alfred."Germany replied. "Isn't it a little odd that you are all from different countries, and yet you know each other?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "It is a bit strange, but we've known each other for a long time." Germany said as he stood up, obviously signifying the end of the conversation as he turned and walked back to his table, Italy scrambling to follow after him to the Slytherin table but giving Malfoy a wide berth.

"Mione, don't you think you're being just a bit nosy?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of sheperd's pie. "Well it is odd! I know that Alfred's older brother is British, but Alfred's obviously American!" Hermione bristled. "Maybe they're half-brothers." Ron replied boredly. "But Alfred talks as though he lives with his brother! And how is it that an American can know a German and an Italian so well when there's a whole ocean that separates Europe and North America? That's a pretty rare situation!" she continued ignoring him. "It is a little strange Hermione, but perhaps you're reading into this too much? They're just normal first year students." Harry suggested. Hermione 'harumphed'.

* * *

Later that day , Italy noticed Ginny sitting in the courtyardlooking unusually pale and glassy-eyed. "Ginny, are you a okay?" the Hufflepuff asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She blinked, and looked up, giving a weak smile. "Fine." She stood up, quickly walking away. Italy felt surprised, usually Ginny didn't just leave like that. "She's not herself." a voiced said behind him. He looked up at Percy Weasley, one of Ginny's older brothers, who was quite pompous but now looked genuinely concerned.

And of course Italy wasn't the only one currently speaking to a Weasely. Fred and George were sitting in the commons room of Gryffindor Tower, grinning at a speechless(le gasp!) America. He looked up wide-eyed. "...Dudes... you're awesome. This is an awesome way to get back at Malfoy!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay Guys, that's it for this chapter, next chappy will have more Ludwig, and the golden trio, plus more plot progression! I can't wait for America's revenge for Italy BWAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I own nothing!

**A/N: **Dear Equality4Puppies. Thanks for always giving me so many enthusiastic reviews, it makes me glad to know that you like them. Also, thank you too everyone else who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait! Work's been crazy, and of course Easter kept me busy .

* * *

Germany sat down with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face tiredly. When Britain had asked him to do this, he had known it would be difficult. The good news was that despite the strangeness of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was in no apparent danger. But truth be told, 'quidditch' seemed rather dangerous.

Britain had sent them another letter consisting of the various phrases '_Footwork_ important in incapacitating a werewolf? What idiot told you_ that_ Feliciano?' 'Three brooms Alfred!? Dumbledore will probably send me the bill.' 'Yes, Professor McGonagall is brilliant, we're fortunate to have her.' But most importantly: 'It's relief to know Voldemort hasn't reared his ugly head this year. But stay on guard you three. He's a practitioner of dark magic that even_ I_ shudder at. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if even now he has some kind of plan up his sleeve. I want you all to stay as close as you can to Harry! Alfred, and I can't believe I'm saying this...you're the only one in the same house as Harry, so I'm especially counting on you to watch over him. Try not to break the poor boy.'

And all of this was why Ludwig had taken to staying closer to Malfoy (because he always seemed to know where Harry was, because he enjoyed tormenting him so much, the little _Blutegel _(**German**: Leech)). Which was also why he had endured listening to Malfoy brag about making the quidditch team while Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces with various odd wizarding treats. Apparently they had found them just sitting outside the Slytherin commons, including a strange purple toad, that didn't look anything like a normal peppermint toad. Alas, if Ludwig had stayed behind when Malfoy left the commons room to head for early morning quidditch practice instead of following him, he would've noticed the strange candy toad split into two...then four...then eight...

* * *

So now Germany was sitting in the quidditch stands in the chilly cold morning watching a confrontation between the Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team. He noticed Hermione and Ron get up from the stands and walk over to the teams to see what was happening, flanked by America and Italy. He decided to join them, and climb down the steps to the ground.

"Yes, they're the latest models, the nimbus two-thousand and one." America was struggling to hold back the urge to wipe the smug smirk off Malfoy's face, Germany could tell. Italy watched nervously, hiding behind Ron, who glanced back at him akwardly. "As for the old Cleansweeps..." Malfoy snickered at Fred and George's gaping expressions "_sweeps_ the board with them." "I think I'll sweep that stupid face of yours Malfoy!" America leaned closer, growling through grounded teeth.

Malfoy scoffed, while the rest of the Slytherins(except Germany) snickered. "As if you could you stupid American! You're not even on a quidditch team!" Malfoy sneered. Hermione glared at him sharply. "At least those that are on the Gryffindor team, didn't have to _buy_ their way in. They got in on pure talent." She said fiercly. "I agree." Germany stated, intimidatingly standing over the shorter Malfoy.

Ron raised his eyebrows, a Slytherin that actually might be decent? Malfoy paled ever so slightly but continued on, ignoring Germany. " No one asked your opinions, you filthy little _mudbloods_." He spat at Germany and Hermione. The Gryffindor team went wild. George and Fred (and America, who didn't understand what was going on but liked helping the twins) were blocked from pulverizing Malfoy by Captain of the Slytherin team, Flint. Alicia shrieked "How _dare_ you!" and Ron went for his wand. Even Italy looked angry, his eyes open(which made Katie and Angelina forget their anger and squeal at his cuteness) and his jaw set. He looked even more like his brother now. "You'll pay for that one Malfoy, eat slugs!"

Unfortunately, Ron's wand backfired, why he didn't know, it wasn't as though it was broken! It hit him full force in the stomach and he fell over gasping. "Ron! Ron, are you alright!?" Hermione squealed, rushing to his side. "Ron, say something!" Harry urged. Ron opened his mouth, and slugs poured out. Germany backed up in disgust, while America's jaw hung open, his glasses hanging off his face in astonishment. The Slytherins roared with laughter. "W-we should take him to Hagrid's!" Italy gasped, and they yanked the redhead to his feet.

Once Ron was situated over the friendly half-giants cauldron, barfing up the slugs, the others sat around nervously, uncertain what to do. "Better out than in." Hagrid smiled cheerfully, pouring tea. "You firs' years a little surprised at his curse, ar' ya?" He grinned at Italy and America as he handed them their teacups, America wishing for a cup of coffee. "Anyway, jus' who was Ron trying to curse?" Harry looked up uneasily. "Malfoy,. He called Hermione and Ludwig something, but we uh, don't really know what it means." the bespectacled boy looked at the other students for answers. Hermione looked confused, as did America and Germany.

Italy spoke. "Malfoy called them mudbloods Hagrid." his face was pale,and angry at the insult to his friends. Hagrid looked shocked. "He did not." the half-giant growled. "_Was?_ What is a mudblood?" Germany asked. "I-it means 'dirty blood'." Ron gasped, before ducking back into the cauldron once more. "Dirty blood, what kind of stupid thing is that supposed to mean?" America blew on his tongue, having scolded it on the tea. "You see, Alfred, there are some wizards out there that think themselves better than everyone because they're what they call 'pure blood'." Germany was steadily growing paler at the explanation, but only Hermione noticed.

"Mudblood is a foul term that is used for muggleborns, people without magic parents, like you and Hermione and Ludwig. Only an _idiota_ like Malfoy would use it. " Italy sighed. "_Common_ blood, _dirty _blood, it's codswallop is what it is." Hagrid growled. "It's disgusting." Ron added sweatily reappearing at last. Ludwig head was swimming, didn't anyone understand what this kind of prejudice could do? Would it _ever_ end? He stood shakily and walked out the front door, not meaning to be rude, but upset by what he'd heard.

"_Scusa_." Italy followed him, and put an arm around him. "It's a okay, Germany." Italy whimpered, wanting to comfort his friend, but unsure how to. Germany shook him off and headed off alone. Knowing he wouldn't be able to help right now, Italy walked back to Hufflepuff tower. On the way he spotted Ginny. "Why is your a head smoking?" Italy asked curiously. She made a sour face, but was no longer pale, with her ears smoking. "Percy made me take Madame Pomfrey's pepperup potion." she replied.

* * *

Of course, on Halloween the bad incident had almost been forgotten, Alfred enjoying the feast immensly. "Mmm..thiswth awfome! Halowwetth isth bess holdam ebwer!(**America with a stuffed mouth**: Mmm, this is awesome! Halloween is the best holiday ever!) That is until he had to wheedle his way into going to the Deathday party for Nearly Headless Nick, so he could keep an eye on Harry. He followed the Golden Trio down to the dungeons, shaking uncontrollably. "Alfred, you really don't have to come along..." Hermione took in the American's trembling. "W-what a-are you t-t-talking about Mione? I-I have to c-come to protect you guys! A-after all I-I'm the HERO!" Harry covered his ears wincing. He wished she'd never said anything.

America came unglued the moment he stepped into the party full of dead people. "O-O-OH MY GOOOODDDD!" the Nation starting spazzing out, babbling uncontrollaby about he was going to kill Iggy for sending him here, what kind of school let innoccent children be stalked by ghosts, and that they were all gonna die. Nearly-Headless Nick wasn't offended. "Oh, don't worry about it Harry, there are always one or two like him, completely unable to keep their wits about them in the presence of the dead."

Finally, when they were able to make polite excuses to leave the party, things got even stranger. America, wiping his eyes(having been reduced to tears) looked up at Harry. "Harry? Whatsa matter?" The black-haired second-year stood still, listening with a stricken expression. "Do you hear that!?" Hermione and Ron exchanged wary looks. "We don't hear anything Harry." Ron said slowly. Harry gasped now. "It's going to kill someone!" he cried, chasing whatever voice he heard and coming to a long open corridor.

America, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood shocked and horrified. On the wall written in gleaming blood was: **The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.** Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat hung by her tail from one of the torches on the wall, stiff as a board. "Oh..._dude._ That's not cool..." America gulped.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" The Gryffindor's turned to see Malfoy flushed and grinning at the sight of Mrs. Norris. Germany's piercing blue eyes narrowed in restrained anger at the writing on the wall, before locking eyes with America. All the houses, returning from the feast were staring dumbstruck at the terrible warning. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Argus Filch cut through the crowd. "My cat! My cat! _You_ murdered my cat! You murdered Mrs. Norris! I'll kill you!" Filch started for Harry Potter.

America quickly stepped in the caretaker's way, his eyes darkening. _Just try it._ the Nation seemed to dare. "Mr. Filch!" Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the crowd. Filch stepped back. The headmaster quickly examined the wall, before turning his attention to the crowds of students. "All of you, back to your dormitories please." he called. "Except for you four." Dumbledore eyed America in particular.

* * *

Germany walked through the dungeon door, carefully trying to piece together what had happened. But his breath stopped before he could. Hundreds, no, maybe thousands of purple candy toads were strewn and stacked all through the Slytherin commons. "Father always told me this day would come! Finally the mudbloods will be put in their place! I can't wait to see the look on that idiot Yank's face when he's-" Malfoy's voice cut off. He stared in disbelief at the candies.

Apparently, the moment Malfoy's presence had entered the room, the spell over the toads activated. They sprang to life, croaking in an incessant scream. Malfoy screamed. The toads launched themselves at Malfoy, overcoming him and causing him to fall to the floor. All the other toads launched into the air, hitting the many Slytherin students now in the commons. But worse than the terrible noise, the toads were magicked to do even worse.

As they hopped they exploded midair, splattering disgusting mud and worms and other nasty goo all over the students and the common rooms walls. Others left the disgusting smell of farts, garlic, body odor, and other terrible scents as they exploded. Germany gagged. Malfoy was still screaming, joining in with the high-pitched squeals of the Slytherins girls. The guys tried to throw away and punch the toads with little effect. _How did this happen? Is this some kind of trick-_ Then it hit Germany like a ton of bricks.

All of Slytherin was in complete and utter chaos."_Dieser blöde Narr! Wenn ich den zwischen die Finger bekomme, dann ist er tot! AU_!" Another came toad flying and hit Germany in the face and exploded leaving his eyes burning with the smell of a foul burp. "AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Germany's voice rumbled throughout the whole school.

* * *

**A/N: **~Haha that was fun! What do you think of America, Fred, and George's revenge prank? Pretty good? Also, translation to what Germany says: "That idiotic little fool! When I get my hands on him he's dead! OW!" America didn't mean for that to happen to Germany, he was going to warn him, but being marched to the Headmaster's office meant he couldn't. So, unfortunately Germany was caught in cross-fire.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! But here's the new chapter!

Sorry, **The-Alizarin-Possum534**, I didn't mean to make what Germany said confusing. He wasn't really stepping in, he was just annoyed with Malfoy. He said "I agree." as in the Gryffindor team did get in their team on talent, while Malfoy bought his way in. He didn't say a whole lot because Germany didn't feel the need to really get involved. I hope I didn't make him seem ooc... You're not a mean-critic! I appreciate your input! :D

Thank you to **Dreiks**! I apologize for the incorrect translation and it has been corrected, thank you for the help! :)

**Idea-explosion**, everybody was freaking out too badly in the Slytherin commons to listen to what Germany said, so their secret is safe, don't worry! ;) In chapter 2 America used the cover story that he and Germany were muggleborns (so people wouldn't be confused by their lack of knowledge on magic.) while Italy was a half-blood. Malfoy didn't really hang out with Germany, because he'd heard Germany was a muggleborn from other students, and Germany just tried to stay closer to Malfoy's classes and whatnot so he would know where Harry was. Also, what sort of normal Slytherins should I add? OCs? In the sequel I plan to write I will be adding a lot more Nations at Hogwarts and some will be in Slytherin. Sheesh, long explanations. Sorry! Back to the story. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

"I already told you, I don't know!" Britain was fuming. It wasn't enough he had to worry about Italy and America wreaking havoc at his school, but also keeping it a secret from other Nations.

"The Awesome Me doesn't believe that crap! Where is my _bruder_!?" Prussia was fuming as well.

Argh! This was the exact reason Britain didn't want anyone knowing about America, Italy, and Germany's visit to Hogwarts! They'd just make everything more chaotic. You didn't need the entire world just to look after one boy and keep a look out for the Dark Lord!

"If you don't tell me where my _fratello_ is you %$%# , I'm going to ^*& ing beat you to a &*^%* ing bloody pulp!" Ah, Romano's mouth was as sweet,lovely, and refined as ever.

"Really now, you can't keep it from us forever!" Hungary gave Britain the big puppy-dog eyes.

Hungary, Prussia, and Romano hadn't waited for dawn to come. Instead, they naturally insisted on beating down Britain's door at 3 in the morning. The Brit stood and straightened his dressing gown, wondering just what he should tell them. Prussia and Romano looked ready to kill him, while Hungary was still begging him with those big eyes of hers! Damn it! It was easy to blow off Prussia and Romano, but it was so ungentlemanly to let a lady look so sad! Britain's mouth quivered, and he struggled to keep a straight face at Hungary's imploring look and not give in to her.

Prussia decided to use his last resort "Britain~kesesese!" He cackled evilly.

"What?" Britain tore his gaze from Hungary's whimpering.

"If you don't tell us where they are, I'll post your embarrassing little secret online for all the other Nations to see." Oh, blackmail was sweet.

"Secret?" Then it dawned on the Britain. He blanched. "You _wouldn't_ dare! How did you find out about it!?"

"I would dare! And it's thanks to France that I find out. He gave me a copy of the picture! I already mailed it to Japan. He's on standby to send it out if you won't talk! He's not happy about his allies vanishing either." Prussia raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So what'll it be?"

"THAT DAMN WANKER! I'LL KIM HIM!" Britain roared. He was red with rage, and his hands were twitching with the desire to strangle a certain frog. But then he slumped over. "All right...but you can't tell anyone else!" The Nation suddenly drew his wand quickly, shouted a spell and before the other three knew what was happening, they suddenly felt a tightening around their lips.

Then the feeling suddenly vanished, as quickly as it came. "W-what'd you do to us?" Romano quivered.

"A simple silencing spell that will keep you from divulging this information to anyone. I'll tell you where your brothers are, and America as well." Britain gestured to the comfortable seats near the fireplace. "I'll brew up a pot of tea, and you'll get your explanations." He ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

* * *

"C'mon Germany! I said I was sorry!" America cringed. Germany ignored him. "Seriously, I meant to warn you! But that creeper Filch was ready to murder Harry! What kind of hero would I be if I let that happen?" Germany ignored him some more. "Okay, okay, okay! I won't pull anymore pranks for the rest of the year without giving you a week's-"Germany raised an eyebrow, "Okay-fine! two week's notice! Happy?"

"_Nein_, I'll be happy when we find out who the 'Heir of Slytherin' is." Germany shook his head irritably. America frowned at that. He remembered Professor Binns' explanation of the chamber.

* * *

America had been sitting in the most boring class in all of Hogwarts, when for once instead of the lesson that would likely kill his brain cells, Binns stood up("floated" up?) and actually had something interesting to say. He was the only ghost in the school who didn't scare America, as he was, in the young nation's eloquent words "A boring lame-ass". Anyway, Binns announced to the class in his rusty-hinge voice: "Before any of you can ask, as you all seem overly concerned with frivolous_ legends,_ I will explain to you the Chamber of Secrets."

Yet another reason America disliked Binns; he talked about history as though it was so _lifeless,_ and he made it seem unimportant. America was history, all the Nations were, so duh they weren't unimportant! And legends being frivolous? Hello! George _did _chop down the cherry tree! America had been there! There was always some truth to legends!

However, at the same time America wished that some legends weren't real. Hearing about the monster of Slytherin that Binns talked about made his blood run cold. Britain would know something about the Chamber if it was real, right? He did help make this school with the Four Founders, didn't he?

* * *

In the present America grimaced. "Who do you think it could be?" Germany had sent Britain a letter after the whole exploding-frog fiasco. It covered everything that had happened,(including the prank, so America was expecting a Howler, whatever that was) and the awful message about the Chamber of Secrets. He should've received it by now. Normally, he would've replied right away, but not this time. It worried America.

Germany considered the question. Then he shook his head. "We don't have any evidence to make any assumptions." He'd seen suspicious glances towards the Slytherins all day, but truth be told he didn't think any of them were capable of something like this. Petrification was a dark magic very few were capable of. That aside, he wouldn't have minded learning it, if it would've shut up Flint's bragging about the upcoming match he was so sure they were going to win.

Germany and America settled into the seats of the Quidditch field, America brimming with excitement. "WOOHOO! GO GRYFFINDOR! KICK THEIR ASSES! ER-ARSES!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The game hadn't even started.

"Mr. Jones!" Professor McGonagall was sending America a frightening death glare. He quickly shut up. Germany smirked to himself, liking McGonagall more and more every day.

"Where is Feliciano?" The minute the words left Germany's mouth, his question was answered.

"~_Ciao_ Lud!" the happy little Italian had appeared behind him. Germany raised his eyebrows.

In Italy's arms were filled with many various Wizarding sweets, along with all sorts of treats Germany recognized from Italy but couldn't name. "I a brought lots of Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, and I a made some biscotti and tiramisu! The house elves let me borrow the kitchen!" His goofy smiled had a look of content on it.

"What's a house elf?" America asked, as he popped a Pumpkin Pastie into his mouth. "Lith ba kwind Fwiwand bas?"(**America with a stuffed mouth**: Like the kind Finland has?) Before Feliciano could answer Hermione and Ron sat down beside him.

"Hi Alfred, Hi Ludwig." Hermione wrinkled her nose at America terrible manners. Ron however was thrilled to see him. The redhead punched America on the shoulder.

"That was bloody fantastic ! Leave it to Fred and George to think up something like that! How did you guys sneak the candy into Slytherin? I wish I could've been there when the toads attacked Malfoy!" Ron cried.

As America explained that Crabbe and Goyle had actually been stupid enough to take random sweets they'd found into their Commons, Madame Hooch and the two teams appeared on the field.

Madame Hooch signaled for silence, and America spotted Harry in his scarlet robe. Man, America needed to get one of those! Maybe he could be a Beater! No, Fred and George had that...! Seeker? Of course that was Harry's job...

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on! The Nations watched in awe as the brooms shot through the air, even Italy. He hadn't been to as many games as he would've liked, with all the world meetings the Nations were required to attend, and the National Italian team wasn't very good...

"Woah!" America cried. The Bludger narrowly missed Harry, and then came speeding back around, only for Fred Weasley to block it. The chasers of both teams were stealing the Quaffle from each other, but no one yet seemed to notice anything wrong. The Bludger shot at Harry once more, and now George blocked it.

"The Bludger's not supposed to focus on one player!"Italy cried. Germany was standing up now, tense as Harry cried something to the Weasley Twins, and sped off on his broom. The Bludger chased him relentlessly.

"Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger!" Hagrid gasped as he watched through a very large pair of binoculars.

Malfoy pulled up next to Harry, shouting something and obviously taunting Harry. Harry twisted and turned, seeming to ignore Malfoy, while doing all he could to avoid the Bludger. Then suddenly he barreled towards the arrogant Slytherin and snatched at something. He didn't grab whatever it was and took off chasing it, Malfoy hot on his tail.

"He sees the Snitch! COME ON HARRY! GET IT! TAKE MALFOY DOWN! YOU CAN DO IT! OTHER GRYFFINDORS, YOU JUST KEEP SCORING! COME ON!" America was standing up on his seat, flushed with excitement and continuously shouting. He was gradually deafening Hermione and Ron.

Italy gasped and burst into tears. Germany's eyes widened. "_Mein Gott_." he breathed. Harry had stood up on his broom, reaching for the Snitch, when the Bludger had slammed into his arm. They could practically hear the bone snapping. But at the same moment, they saw him grab the Snitch, and it was a good thing he was as close to the ground as he was. Harry fell forward and toppled off. The boy lay on the ground, looking faintly at the Snitch in his hand and smiled. America was rushing down the steps from the seats, running to Harry.

"HARRY!" Hermione pointed her wand at the Bludger just in time, and it exploded. At that same moment, a _second Bludger_ came at Harry.

Hermione wasn't fast enough this time, and America instead stepped in the way of the Bludger's path, it slammed into him, and he was sent sprawling to the dirt. He croaked, and Fred and George fell on top of the Bludger, trying to contain it.

"Alfred!" Italy came rushing to America's side, horrified and sickened.

"Think my ribs are broken..." America moaned. Madame Hooch was running towards them, as was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Just the thing, Harry, hold still.." Lockhart was smilingly arrogantly.

"No...not you." Too late, Lockhart pointed his wand, and suddenly Harry's arm went limp and rubbery.

"Uh, well...as you can see the bones clearly aren't broken..."Lockhart seemed to have lost some of his swagger.

"Broken? There's _no bones left_!" Hagrid cried. Lockhart turned to America, with a cocked eyebrow.

"If he tries to come near me, kill him..."America groaned through painful gasps for breath. Germany and the Weasley Twins stood protectively in front of the young Nation.

* * *

After the disastrous attempt at healing by that fool Lockhart, Madame Pomfrey had her hands full. She healed America quickly "Although it seems your ribs are already partially mended, no, no, no, not possible..." the nurse puzzled to herself as she mended America's ribs. However, still bothered by the oddness of America's wounds, she insisted America spend the night, just in case she was wrong about something with the healing.

Harry also ended up spending the night, having to grow the bones in his arm back after a nasty swig of Skele-Grow. After a small sort of party with sweets brought in by the Gryffindor Team, Ron, Hermione, Germany, and Feliciano, Madame Pomfrey kicked them out. The rest of the evening past uneventfully until around 2:00 in the morning.

America woke to the sound of Harry's angry voice. _"Dobby!" _he heard Harry cry in a whisper.

"Harry...what's up?" America asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes then reached over and put his Texas back on his face. What he saw shocked him.

Harry was holding a strange looking creature with big pointy ears, and bulbous tennis-ball green eyes, by the fabric of the dirty pillowcase it wore. Harry looked horrified that America had woken up. The blonde carefully blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yes, the creature was still there.

"What did Feliciano put in those pasties?" America gasped.

"U-uh, Alfred, this well, um...this is," Harry stammered, before slackening. "This is Dobby." he sighed, gesturing to the small creature he held.

"W-what is he?" America asked quietly, getting up and walking over to Harry's bed.

"Dobby is a house elf! And you stay away from Mr. Harry Potter!" The little elf quickly stood in front of Harry, as though expecting America to attack him.

"What are you doing, Dobby? Alfred is my friend!" Harry looked just as surprised as Alfred about the house elf's sudden protectiveness.

"No, no he is not sir! He wants to harm Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby knows sir, because he isn't human, sir! He and the two others aren't human sir!" Dobby looked irate as he continued. "Dobby made sure to protect Mr. Harry Potter! He couldn't stop Harry Potter from coming to school, so he wanted to stop Harry Potter at the train station. But then Dobby saw the not-humans that looked like humans with Harry Potter. Dobby knew they must be working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so Dobby didn't risk it! Dobby tried instead to scare them away from Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby tried to get Mr. Harry Potter hurt so he would go home!"

America gaped at this absurd explanation. Then something seemed to dawn Harry, who was puzzled over what Dobby meant by Alfred not being human. "_You_ made that Bludger come after me? _You_ made the second Bludger act up and hit Alfred? _You_ caused Ron's wand to backfire?" the boy who lived seemed furious.

"Yes, but only to protect Mr. Harry Potter! If Harry's Weezy's curse hit that tall not-human he might leave Harry Potter alone! Dobby also kept the not-human letters delayed, even though he couldn't stop them completely! And if Harry Potter was hurt, he could go home! But Dobby felt most aggrieved, so he had to iron his hands!" America's jaw dropped. Despite the fact the elf had gotten the Nation's ribs broken, he felt sickened that anyone would do that to their self. He also felt pity for Dobby as tears leaked down his face.

Harry obviously felt the same way, and dropped Dobby. The house-elf blew his nose on his pillowcase, looking quite pathetic.

"Dobby, why do you wear that thing?" the second year questioned.

"This? This sir is the mark of the house-elf enslavement." Dobby plucked at his pillowcase.

"You're _enslaved_?" America gasped. He knew all too well how awful slavery was. Not to mention as a Nation standing for freedom, he always felt personal anger towards the brutal idea.

"Yes...when He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named was in power, the house elves were treated like vermin. But then Harry Potter conquered the Dark Lord! And life greatly improved for the house-elves, so Dobby couldn't let Mr. Harry Potter get hurt when he learned of the dark plot happening at Hogwarts. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin, and he fears that history is to repeat itself now that the Chamber has been opened."

"This has happened before? Who opened the Chamber of Secrets last time!? Tell us." Alfred demanded.

"Oh! I shouldn't have said that!" Dobby squeaked. Then he grabbed the bottle of Skele-Grow on Harry's nightstand and began beating himself over the head with it, amidst cries of "Bad Dobby! Very Bad Dobby!"

"Knock it off!" America wrenched the bottle from Dobby's grip and Harry grabbed him by the pillowcase once more.

"Who opened the Chamber of Secrets last time?" Harry growled. But then Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"No!" Harry growled in frustration. The raven-haired boy turned to America. "What did he mean when he said you're not human?"

"O-oh, well, funny story about that actually, y'see..." America trailed off sheepishly. What the hell should he tell him? Oh, yeah, you see there's a personification for every country in the world. I'm the personification of the United States. Ludwig is Germany. Oh, yeah, Feliciano's Italy. Did I mention that Britain sent us here to protect you in case Moldy-Shorts rears his ugly head? _Yeah, _that'd go over _really _well.

Just then, they heard voices in the hallway, and both boys rushed to their bed and pretended to be asleep. Three teachers came into the room, carrying what appeared to be a statue. They placed it on one of the spare beds.

"They found him in the hallway. They think he meant to sneak up to visit Harry Potter. He was holding this when he was found." Professor McGonagall was speaking in hushed tones with Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. The strict witch handed a camera to Dumbledore. "Perhaps he took a picture of his attacker." Pomfrey suggested. The moment they opened the camera for its film, a plume of smoke blew up into their faces.

"What does this mean Albus?" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"It means, the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." the Headmaster replied grimly.

It was all America could do not to freak out at the sight of the petrified Colin Creevey, laying on the bed. But then another thought horrified him just as much, if not, more. If what Binns said was true, about Slytherin hating Muggleborns, didn't that mean none of the Muggleborns in the school were safe? That the monster would attack them all? Hermione? His stomach dropped at the terrible thought of the bookworm being frozen.

_But wait...if our cover stories are anything to go by...then Germany and I aren't safe either. After all, we're supposed to be Muggleborns, right?_ These thoughts ran through America's head, and he set his teeth grimly.

* * *

"So, there you have it. Your brothers agreed to go undercover for me." Britain told the other Nations as he blew on his tea. His explanation took all of 5 seconds to sink in.

"West is in a magic school!? And he didn't invite the Awesome Me!?" Prussia crowed, looking insulted.

"You sent my _fratellino_(**Italian**: Little Brother) to a place where a psychotic freaks named Voldemore could hurt him!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Romano roared.

Britain put his hands up in a "stop everything" pose."It's 'Voldemort'. Really now, it's quite all right. They've been sending me letters, and nothing has been wrong. They're quite safe." the Englishman reassured them.

"Is that America's?" Hungary cut in, pointing at a Bald Eagle that was scratching at the window.

"Oh! There's that late letter I've been expecting." Britain stood up and walked over to the window, taking the letter from Liberty. He read it, and just after the first few sentences he was white-faced. "Oh..._no_." Britain moaned.

"What's wrong?" Hungary questioned.

"I-I'm afraid things have gotten much more complicated for America, Italy, and Germany." Britain turned worriedly to the others. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." He murmured quietly.

* * *

I'm thinking I'll send Prussia, Romano, and Hungary to Hogwarts next chapter. You guys want me to add anyone else? And should I add OCs? Let me hear your opinions! ;D


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Drumroll please, the characters I've decided to add along with Romano, Hungary, and Prussia are...Austria and Japan! :) But don't worry Canada fans, I'm adding him in the sequel to this, and he'll make a cameo at the end of the story. Trust me, if I didn't...CANADIAN RAGE! God help us all :D

Thank you to **pupeez4eva**,**Awesome11,Dreiks,Cookie05,Elizabesu,Jayvee1669,Tim eTraverser,BrOwNiEfOx,Lol Reader,Equality4Puppies, insaincat, Kurotalia44, reviewer74, **and **Animetomangaotaku **for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

The sky of the great hall was clear and blue that morning. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Alfred, Feliciano, and Ludwig, who were once again sitting together for breakfast. He swallowed quietly and turned back to his own friends.

"So, that's what Dobby said. We can't trust them." Harry had lowered his voice.

"Not human? And just what do you think that's supposed to mean?" Ron asked grouchily. He was angry. All this time he'd thought Ludwig was just a decent Slytherin, Alfred an awesome prankster, and Feliciano a harmless little kid. But now they were some kind of You-Know-Who creations, maybe? Ron had actually befriended them!

"I thought something was strange about them...but I never thought they could be working with You-Know-Who..."Hermione's face was pale.

"Do you think one of them could be the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, I have a sure way to find out. Have you ever heard of the polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked.

* * *

**I cannot stress to you the dangers of the Chamber of Secrets. Whatever you do, don't allow Harry to be caught up in this mess. Don't get caught in it yourself! This means you Alfred. It seems some of my fears have been realized, and Voldemort has returned. I pray that I am wrong. Let's hope that it isn't Voldemort himself, but rather a follower of the Dark Lord instead. Unlike last year, we still have that chance. I've been speaking to the Minister of Magic, and I'm arguing for a full investigation of the Chamber with the Aurors, but that fool Lucius Malfoy has been getting in my way...oh, if only he knew who I truly was. I've also sent some help to ensure you three will be in no danger. I would come myself, but until we know more, I wouldn't be of any assistance.**

** Arthur Kirkland**

"If this guy even freaks Iggy out...he really is a full-blown lunatic..." America sighed, and adjusted his glasses.

"We've had plenty of dealings with those. However, keeping Harry safe will be a challenge now that he won't even allow us to come near him. How the holy hell did a house elf know what we are!?" Germany exasperatedly rubbed a napkin at Italy's pasta-sauce smeared mouth.

"~Ve, House-elf magic is different Germany. He could sense it!" Italy chirped cheerfully, oblivious to the real seriousness of the situation.

"What did Iggy mean by sending us help?" Alfred piled more bacon on his plate.

"Your attention please! School houses, we are pleased to announce the arrival of new additions to our school!" Dumbledore's house rang out around the Great Hall. All of the students looked up as the Headmaster continued on. "We now have the addition of one member to our staff, and 4 foreign exchange students! A new program for the school houses, suggested by the Ministry of Magic! Each house will receive a new student! Be sure to give them all a warm welcome!"

When the new 'additions came into view, Alfred choked on the mountain of sausage he'd crammed into his mouth.

Italy broke into a sunny smile. "~Ve! _Fratellone_!"

Germany slammed his head against the table. "_Hölle."_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! He will now be Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to Professor Lockhart!"

The before-mentioned albino leaned back in his chair, his feet up on the table, a shit-eating grin on his face. "YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO THE AWESOME ME!" He yelled, the arrogant proclamation echoing across the hall.

For some reason several girls squealed, swooning more over the new Assistant teacher than Professor Lockhart himself. The Professor actually looked quite dejected. Professor McGonagall had a vein pulsing, keeping herself composed despite her newest colleague. If looks could kill Snape's glare would've left Prussia as a pile of ash.

"Elizaveta Hedervary, 4th year, from Hungary! Due to a late-year sort before the feast she will be placed in Gryffindor!" For some reason, the pretty young girl was smiling in an I'll-kill-you sort of way at the new Assistant DADA Teacher. Was that a frying pan she gripped? Fred and George Weasley wolf-whistled. She turned back smiling genuinely now.

* * *

"Ron! Are you drooling at her!?"

"Ow! Hermione, I am not! What did you hit me for!?"

* * *

"Roderich Edelstein 4th year as well, from Austria! Ravenclaw!" The next new student sniffed, his nose in the air. He might actually look nice if he didn't have such a snooty expression. The blue colored tie fit him quite elegantly, though. Truth be told, Austria hadn't wanted to come, but he just didn't want to say no to Hungary.

"Lovino Vargas! 2nd year, Hufflepuff!"

Harry sat up in shock. "He looks just like Feliciano!" He did, only his expression was sour, and his hair was darker.

Ginny frowned. Was that the older brother Feliciano talked about? It had to be! But why didn't he come at the beginning of the year like his little brother?

"Kiku Honda! Or as they say in his homeland of Japan, Honda Kiku! 1st year, Slytherin!" The young Asian boy looked expressionless, and bowed deeply to the crowds of people. His robes looked almost too big for him. On the inside he felt a bit intimidated. So many people! Of course it would have been rude to not help Britain, and it was his duty to help his friends Germany, Italy, and America.

* * *

"Jap-Kiku! Arthur sent you here!?" Germany sat on his bunk, looking shocked.

"So the high and mighty Ludwig knows this little brat? Are you a mudblood too?"

Ludwig and Kiku narrowed their eyes and glared at Malfoy. "Foreign exchange program! Pfft! I can't believe they let an _Asian_ into Slytherin. What, your father was so pathetic he couldn't afford to keep you in your country? Did he beg to get you into this school? Or were _you_ sniveling and begging to get in?"

There was a flash of steel. Kiku had his katana out and pointed towards Malfoy. The arrogant prat went 3 shades paler. "Prease do not talk about my father that way. Or me." Japan's tone was quiet and polite, but his eyes held a dangerous threat behind them.

"H-h-h" Malfoy spluttered as Japan lowered the sword. "How did you get a sword into Hogwarts!?"

"Is it any different than a wand? Both can be used as weapons." Japan said this as he followed Germany up the stairs to their dorm.

* * *

"Lizzy, this is freaking great! How did you get Arthur to tell you guys about all this!?"

"Heehee, you remember how Francis mentioned Arthur's secret?"

"Oh, you guys blackmailed him!? HAHAHA! I wish I could've seen his face!"

"I saw the picture!"

"I thought Francis only told me! "

* * *

"~Ve _fratello!_ I a missed you so much!"

"SHUT IT! _IDIOTA_! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED ME YOU JERK!?

"Ve! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Needless to say, the night passed interestingly for the Nations.

* * *

Harry shuffled nervously, he glanced over at Feliciano and his look-alike brother, Ludwig, and the other foreign students. They'd all signed up with Harry for the Dueling Club. At least the new Assistant DADA put on an interesting show. It worried him how all the new students seemed to know Alfred, Feliciano, and Ludwig. Were they 'not-humans' too?

"Kesese! Haha! Take that, and that! Suck it!" Professor Beilschmidt(Why did he have the same last name as Ludwig?) was firing spell after spell at Lockhart for "demonstration" as he claimed, and Snape did nothing to prevent it. Harry got the feeling this wasn't out of Snape's desire to educate his students, judging from his cruel smirk. Lockhart was feebly trying to defend himself, but every time he tried he was knocked arse-over elbows. Beilschmidt continued on with undisguised glee in his eyes.

Elizaveta was standing next to Harry, holding the small bird that belonged to Professor Beilschmidt. The albino had given it to her for safe-keeping. "He...certainly does get overexcited..." she murmured in her light accent to Harry. She had a tinge of amusement in her voice and...affection? Harry wondered what that meant. Did she know him? How did all these foreign students know each other!? It was too much of a coincidence! What were they!?

"You mean annoying." The Austrian Ravenclaw had arrived. Uh-Roderich? He glared at Beilschmidt with undisguised dislike. Finally, the Assistant paused to stop royally trashing Lockhart. The git took this moment to compose himself and smooth over to a different lesson before he could get his head handed to him once more.

"A-all right! Very good! Follow Mr. Beilschmidt's example, because now it's your turn. And don't forget to remember my very special counter-curse from Marauding with Monsters!" He gave a weary version of his irritating, blinding smile.

"I'm thinking _kleiner Bruder_ Ludwig, and maybe...Lovino Vargas? Then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Prussia wore a wicked grin.

Ludwig glared at him darkly. Lovino did as well. Harry and Malfoy merely glared at each other. Suddenly, a voice interrupted.

"Before that, could I duel you?" They turned to see Roderich, a challenge in his eyes, directed at Beilschmidt. Hungary's eyes widened, and flicked between Austria and Prussia. Prussia looked down at his challenger, then his gaze lingered at Hungary for a moment before he grinned.

''Sure_._'' he replied.

A series of gasps rose up from the students. Roderich stood up on the stage. Both Nations bowed to one another before turning back, walking 10 paces and turning to face each other.

Then the two of them were firing spells so fiercely at each other the students backed up away from the dueling stage. "Just like old times?" Prussia laughed as he spun and avoided a jinx.

"If I recall, my dear Elizaveta was kicking your ass in the old times." Austria retorted. He hit Prussia squarely between the eyes with a purple-boil curse. A case of fluorescent violet acne swelled up over the ex-Nation's pale skin. This just poured fuel on the fire.

A red shot of energy just barely missed the musician. "_Your _dear Elizaveta?" Prussia growled. This time, his spell hit the mark and Austria fell to his knees, wheezing, and green liquid snot poured from his nose, earning a collective '_EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!_' From the first-year girls. Feliciano wrinkled his nose in disgust and held on to Ginny's shoulder. Oh yes, Roderich looked very aristocratic now.

Another flurry of spells rose up, one missing and creating a thick cloud of smoke through the room. Then, Prussia and Austria were at each others' necks. Their wands were inches from their opponent's face. Both had stony expressions.. .

"Clearly, it is a draw." Snape's voice cut through the tension. The opponents bowed to each other(not very low) and stepped down. Roderich, seeming irritated, walked stiffly passed Elizaveta. She looked confused and worried as he left.

America watched the musician leave. He sighed. However, he was thankful both Prussia and Austria were guys fighting over a girl, and not girls fighting over a guy. He shuddered. _Man, that would be one __**ugly**__ cat fight._ America thought to himself. He grinned as Harry got up on stage and Malfoy did too.

"GO HARRY! KICK HIS A-" America was cut off by a muzzling hand from Ludwig.

"Alfled-san." Kiku scolded softly.

The duel went as expected, growing steadily more vicious, and then-

"Harry!" Italy squealed loudly as Malfoy's spelled snake appeared. The snake slithered towards several students who backed up quickly. America froze, looking shocked. The serpent started to lash towards him. "_Stop. Don't hurt him."_ Harry hissed in the language of snakes. Even if he didn't trust Alfred anymore, he wouldn't let him be harmed. America gasped and looked up at the sound of the strange hissing coming from Harry.

The students, especially Hermione and Ron looked horrified. Snape suddenly shot out with his wand, and the snake hissed painfully as it vanished in smoke. The shocked whispers filled the dueling club, and Hermione and Ron, quickly hustled Harry out.

* * *

"Why on earth didn't you tell us you were a parselmouth!?" Ron cried.

"I'm a what?" Harry questioned.

"You can talk to snakes!" Hermione put in.

"So?"

"So!? That's not a good thing Harry. That's not a good thing at all."

"Why? I stopped the snake from attacking Alfred. It's good that he doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt, that snake would've bit his head off!"

"But it sounded like you were egging it on or something. What you said came out in hisses."

"I-I spoke a different language?"

"Yes, and it's not a good thing. Salazar Slytherin himself was a parselmouth, and it's not a common gift."

"So...everybody must think I'm the Heir of Slytherin now."

Hermione and Ron stared back at him glumly, but didn't say anything. This confirmed his fear.

"Well...nothing we can do now...But I'd better go explain this to Alfred. I don't want him thinking I was egging it on!"

"But he's a 'not-human'! Do you think it's safe?"

"I don't know, but when I go explain to him, I'm going to get an explanation too!"

* * *

"Man, what a weird day..." America folded his arms behind his back. After the dueling club Germany and Japan had returned to their dorm. Hungary went looking for Austria. Prussia had to go grade unawesome papers, and Italy had said he wanted to introduce Romano to Ginny and the Kitchen House-elves.

America had decided to meet up with Fred and George for their latest prank. This time on Pansy Parkinson. He hoped Harry was alright. What was that weird hissing thing he did?

"Alfred!" a voice called. America turned around. Then he shrieked.

"GHOST! OHMYGOD!"

"Really now, why can't you stop panicking!? I have something important to tell you! Something your brother Arthur doesn't know! It's a matter of life and death!" Nearly Headless Nick looked terribly worried. Alfred sobered at the ghost's grim tone.

Matter of life and death? Was it about the Chamber of Secrets!? _O-okay America...he's just a dead guy...a creepy dead guy..._

"W-what's so important?" America gulped. The ghost and the Nation rounded a corner. Suddenly, Sir Nicholas froze up. "Something wrong?" America asked, following the ghost's line of sight. He instantly regretted it.

Big. Yellow. Eyes.

America felt his body seize up.

* * *

Harry walked down the hall back to the Gryffindor Tower. He needed to apologize to Alfred. But then he tripped hard and fell. "Ugh...what did I trip on?" Harry choked when he saw not _what_, but _who_ he fell over.

"Alfred? Alfred!? Oh no!"

* * *

Tiredly, Austria rubbed his eyes. After the duel with Prussia, he needed some air to clear his head. The evening air felt nice on his skin. Hogwarts truly was a work of art. Such a beautiful courtyard couldn't be anything but.

_"Austria..."_ The Nation tensed at his real name. He slowly got to his feet and followed the voice. Across the gardens, a transparent figure meandered.

* * *

A/N: Got any idea who Japan was referring to when he threatened Malfoy? ;D Like the duel between Prussia and Austria? Frying Pangle!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you to **Kyritus-Snow, cool hetaliagirl, Thestarynight, CoreofBlossom,Triad Skyline,helen the 2nd, FantasyLover100,Cookie05, The Almighty Pyro, Equality4Puppies,Cuore l'anima della,**and **Dreiks**! For those of you wondering, yes there will be a Austria-Hungary-Prussia love triangle, but it won't be the main focus of this particular story. If it were, I would write a romance fic starring those three characters(However, I do love PruHun and AusHun). However, the triangle might become more prominent in later installments of this series, just as romance did in the original books,(but no promises :D) Also: when Austria and Prussia were arguing during their duel they were indeed speaking in German. My apologies, I should've mentioned that. Yes, Japan was referring to China ;) Now, let's find out what happened to our favorite American!

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his office, waiting. He knew it would be any minute, for he had sent the letter yesterday. Then, there it was.

"DUMBLEDORE!HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" His fireplace erupted in a torrent of green flames, and then there was a very, **very** angry , fiery figure in front of him. He made out the shape of one of his dearest old friends, who was (quite literally) smoldering with rage. Britain was the epitome of fury at the moment, looking ready to murder someone at any second. Dumbledore flinched.

The Britain made-of-fire, leaned over the Headmaster's desk, gripping it tightly and burning the edges. "I asked you to watch over the other Nations, and I **trusted** you to prevent something like this just in case." Britain hissed.

Dumbledore straightened in his chair. "I put my own protection wards over the Nations alongside the ones you cast Britain, but they had no effect, just as yours didn't. Whatever this dark magic is, it is not the same kind employed the first time the Chamber was opened. As I'm sure you recall from your own experience, the creature, whatever it was, does not have the ability to petrify or permanently kill Nations."

Britain ground his teeth. "Yes, l remember it quite well. But that didn't stop my pulse from stopping and the terrible bloody headache that followed when I awoke. So _why_, is America lying petrified in the Madame Pomfrey's care?" he continued on, "First his heart stopped like an ordinary human's, but then he became like one of the petrified students, stone-like."

"And we all know I take this _personally_." The Englishman's eyes flashed dangerously.

"There is only one conclusion then, whoever has done this knows that you are Nations. That's the only reason they would use this sort of dark magic. " Dumbledore murmured. Britain paced for a moment then looked back up at the Headmaster. "That's what I'm afraid of. And, what my mother Britannia feared." The Nation ran a hand over his face. He quickly changed the dread-incurring subject.

"Before America returns to normal, we also have to have an explanation ready for Harry. When America was found he was dead at the time. We should be thankful we've kept Harry quiet so far. Although I'm sure his best friends know. But how do we convince Harry that America hadn't died?"

* * *

Italy worriedly rubbed his eyes, sitting at America's bedside. Japan sat opposite him. America was stiff as a board, a look of shock across his face. "Lud...why was Alfred attacked? Because he's a muggleborn?" Italy looked up at Germany. He was pale, with a grim look of anger adorning his face.

"Perhaps, or maybe..." Germany trailed off. Prussia put an arm on his brother's shoulder. "Aaw! Cheer up! Not like he'll stay petrified-dead- whatever!" He laughed.

Germany sent him a frosty look. "Maybe _Alfred _won't, but if another muggleborn is killed? They don't have the same abilities as us." He turned back to America. "Whatever this thing is, at least we now know it can petrify _or_ kill its victims. But at least _he_ can be cured."

Hungary sighed sadly. She looked up, a sudden flash of worry overcoming her. "Where is Au-Roderich? You don't think he's been-?"

"_Nein. _That fancy-pants snob is probably just out searching for a piano to tune. In the meantime, let's go hunting! The Dark Forest has trolls! Come on Elizaveta!" The albino eyed the door to leave.

"Hunting just after one of our allies has been petrified? In an area forbidden by the headmaster, no less? Your courtesy and tact astounds me Gilbert." The haughty voice of Austria came up behind him. Prussia jumped.

"Roderich! Where have you been?" Hungary asked as she got to her feet. The pianist adjusted his glasses.

"While this _dummkopf _has been thinking of such _important_ things I've been doing a little research on our background of Slytherin. I heard about Alfred after The Grey Lady and I had a long talk with one another." Austria glanced at America, but apparently didn't think much of it as he sat down.

"The Ravenclaw Ghost?" Hungary asked.

"_Si, _and you wouldn't believe what that _idiota _ghost from my house said." Romano had appeared now as well.

Austria cleared his throats. "Apparently, the school ghosts knows we're Nations."

The Nations gasped. "H-how did they know?" Italy gulped.

"You have heard of the Four Founders, yes?" Austria paused for confirmation." It seems there is a spell activated when the Chamber of Secrets is opened, and a sort of-recorded message from them is released to the ghosts whenever it happens. However, there must be several messages, because this one is different from the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened." Austria paused to let this information to sink in to the shell-shocked Nations.

" I found out this was the second time the Chamber has been opened on my own, but the Grey Lady told me about this message, and that the Founders actually knew our ancestor Nations. Britannia, Germania, Ancient Rome, Magyar, and so on."

"But according to the Fat Friar, only Nearly Headless Nick got the whole message, the lucky bastard. Apparently Gryffindor really favored his ghost. The only part the other ghosts got was the beginning part: _He was not the first._" Romano pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But _fratellone, _what does that mean?"

"Does it look like I have a single *!? #ing clue Feli!?"

"Don't hit me!"

Japan was contemplating the message quietly. "'_He was not the first_...Alfled-san was petrified so he wouldn't learn the rest of the message..."

* * *

Italy walked down the stairs sadly, his mood greatly dampened. He felt guilty that he was relieved it hadn't been Japan or Germany. And being the absent-minded airhead he was, Italy didn't realized he was headed straight for someone until the moment he slammed into them.

"OW! Feliciano!? What are you doing!?" Ginny had tumbled down the stairs, and glared up at him angrily. Italy blinked at his friend.

"Ginny? Don't you have broom-riding lessons right now? You never miss those." Italy frowned worriedly as he looked at her. "And where are all those feathers from?" It was true, Ginny was covered in bright red feathers, and her clothes were wrinkly, and her hair wild.

She growled as she stood up, and suddenly Italy backed up, feeling frightened for some reason. "Here, it tore when I fell, so you take it!" Ginny shoved a small black book into Italy's hand. Shiverflesh broke out on his skin and a memory came to him.

"_~Ve...Ginny what is that?"_

_ "My diary."_

"What? Why are you a giving this to me?" the Gryffindor stormed off without another word. "~Ve...now Ginny's mad at me..." Italy stared glumly down at the tattered old book. A lump of ice settled in his stomach. He didn't know why, but this book gave him the heebie-jeebies. _Oh well._ Italy slung it under his arm and continued on his way.

* * *

In the now empty- hospital wing, a fire faintly flickered in the fireplace. A spark of green fire suddenly flew up from the ashes, as green as the eyes of a certain Nation. The fire formed a figure, then melted away to reveal a real person standing in its place. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on a bed.

"_America_..." England's voice choked quietly. He stood still for a moment, barely processing what he saw. He drifted, almost like a mannequin to the bedside. " What was I thinking? You barely know anything about the Magical world..." his voice shook slightly. This had been the first time he'd seen his former-charge since the train station. It was so much more different, seeing America- who was usually so full of life and energy, stone-like and cold. Different in a _terrible_ way.

"Here, you don't look properly like yourself without these... " England murmured as he shakily place America's Texas back on his face.

"...I'm _so_ sorry...I should've _protected_ you..."

* * *

"What happened to him?" Harry was exhausted. Harry hadn't slept at all last night. He felt horrible, he'd thought terrible things about Alfred, thought he'd been in league with Voldemort, and now Alfred was dead or petrified. He'd seemed dead when he'd first been found, but then when he came back from Dumbledore's office after Filch found him, everyone was saying he'd been petrified. Was Harry going crazy? Or had he just been mistaken?

"But Dumbledore said he was petrified, Alfred can't really be dead, can he!?" Ron had gone very white.

"Ron, I can tell the difference between a person who is stone, and one who has no heartbeat!"

"We've been forbidden to tell anyone about him, so something is _obviously_ being hidden." Hermione had been crying, but she had a fire in her eyes now. "I bet Ludwig, or maybe Kiku would know. Kiku's too smart to let anything slip but maybe...maybe we could get Ludwig to tell us."

"But if he is a 'not-human' and he knows why Dumbledore is keeping the fact Alfred may or may not be dead quiet, then he certainly won't tell us!" Ron cried.

"But he would tell his two best friends." Hermione's eyes were gleaming with determination. "The polyjuice potion is almost ready. Forget Malfoy, we need to find out what Ludwig knows. And if they really are involved with You-Know-Who maybe he knows who the Heir of Slytherin is at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

"Got the robes from the laundry, snuck the hair off of Feli in Transfigurations, and Kiku's hair from that odd robe("It's a kimono, Ron."**) **when he was sending it down to be cleaned. You have that hair from Elizaveta?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were ignoring Moaning Myrtle's sobs in the girls' lavatory.

"I believe so." Hermione, Ron, and Harry dropped their hairs in their potions. Ron's(who was going to pose as Feli)had turned a bright, shining, orange that smelled of garlic for some weird reason. Harry's(who was going to be Kiku) had become a chilled drink, startling silver, which reminded him of steel. Hermione's thin, short hair turned the liquid an odd yellow color that steamed warmly.

"Well...cheers!" They clinked their glasses. They dropped them two seconds after they drank.

"Ergh-!"

"I'm going to be sick!" Ron ran into one of the stalls.

"Me too!" Hermione avoided Myrtle's stall.

Harry gasped at the wrenching pain. He leaned forward and caught the sink. His hair grew straighter and more tame, his eyes dulled into a dark color. He felt his spine shrink down as his height decreased, his skin felt as though it was melting, and suddenly, it was over.

"Harry?" a high-pitched voice in an Italian accent asked. He turned quickly, and saw Feliciano standing before him. Harry blinked at Feli's confused expression. "Um-er...Lon? Is that really you?" !? What the!? His voice was different, and his accent too! Harry sounded Japanese!

"Why are our accents different? Shouldn't it just be our voice?" Fel-Ron looked around. "I've always wondered why he walked around with his eyes shut. But I can see fine just either way." Ron looked around with his eyes still closed.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" Harry knocked on the stall door.

"Go away!" Hermione's voice was tittering and more high-pitched than normal. Ron and Harry glanced at each other warily. Elizaveta's voice was lower than Hermione's.

"Hermione, come on!" Ron pounded on the door more insistently.

"Go on! I'll catch up later!" Realizing they couldn't get her to budge, the pair exited the girls' lavatory.

* * *

"So this door to the Slytherin's commons room right? In the dungeons? " Ron murmured quietly. He cringed, this whole situation felt ridiculous, and it was weird being so short when you were normally as tall as your older brothers.

"Yes but, I just realized I forgot to find out the password for the Slytherin's passage!" Harry whispered back. What could they do? They couldn't just stand here awkwardly, and hadn't Hermione been the one to find out the password? Ron was about to see if any older Slytherins were nearby so they could find out the password when-

"Kiku! Feliciano!" They both jumped as a gruff German accent came up behind them. There was Ludwig, tall as ever, the boy glaring at them impatiently.

"What are you doing here Feliciano? Shouldn't you be in Potions right now? And this isn't the Hufflepuff Commons."

Ron looked panicked, wondering what he should say. What would _Feliciano_ say!?

"Um...~PASTA!" Ron cried, now thankful for his new accent. Ludwig sighed and facepalmed.

"Is that all you can think about? Kiku why did you bring him down here? Move." Ludwig sidestepped around the two while Ron thanked Lady Luck that Ludwig wasn't suspicious. The German grimaced and said in disgust "Pureblood." The passageway opened and he continued muttering himself. "That little idiot Malfoy...what a _perfect_ password." He spat the word 'perfect' in contempt, like one would say 'Snape's smelly knickers'.

"But, I thought you were getting arong with Malfoy better now!" Harry cried. Ludwig stared at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"_Japan?_ Have you gone mad? You know I only followed him so I'd know where Harry was!" Ludwig whispered. Now Harry stopped for a moment before sitting down on one of the green sofa chairs. He exchanged looks with his best friend. _Japan? Why did Ludwig call him that? Why did he want to follow Harry? _

"You two are acting very strangely." Ludwig commented. Both Gryffindors stiffened. "You are both still upset about Amer-Alfred, aren't you? Romano said the Fat Friar told him that people like us couldn't be petrified the last time the Chamber was opened, if he had been anyone else he wouldn't have been able to recover. So, try to stay calm. " _Amer-? Romano? __**People like us?**__**The last time the Chamber was opened!?**_

"Oh, invited your garlic-eating pet? Who said an idiot Hufflepuff was welcome in _our _Commons?" Malfoy had just appeared with Goyle and Crabbe.

Ludwig got to his feet, his eyes dangerously glinting. "Kiku and I said so. And if your bothered to look at a person instead of being an _arschloch_ you'd know there was a lot more to him." He growled. Malfoy ignored him.

"Oh, still sad about that other mudblood friend of yours being a rock? It's too bad he hadn't died, like the last time this happened. I was hoping it would be him or Granger-"

Germany suddenly was grabbing Malfoy by the shirt, but then Ron, with his eyes open, beat him to the punch. _Literally._ Blood poured from Malfoy's nostrils and he gasped in shock at what Ron had done. Ludwig stared as though he'd just been slapped with a salmon. Crabbe and Goyle wore similar expressions, only out of stupidity instead of shock.

"I-It-Ital-! Feliciano?" Germany breathed in shock. He'd expected Japan to react, but instead _Italy_ had clocked Malfoy!?

"What do you know!? Alfred and Hermione are great! You're just a little flunky of You-Know-Who!" Ron howled furiously. Harry wished a hole would swallow them both up right now. Ron might've just as well yelled 'WE THINK MALFOY MIGHT BE THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN AND WE ARE NOT REALLY KIKU OR FELICIANO!'

"What, no I'm not! Father told me not to get mixed up in this stuff!" Malfoy cried.

Ludwig had let go of Malfoy when Ron had punched him, and the irritating Second Year turned white as Ron hissed. "Get out of here or I'll sic Elizaveta on you with her frying pan." Malfoy and his goons scrambled out.

"What has come over you!? Are you really Feliciano?" Ludwig sputtered.

"Yes, he is. Feliciano had just been bullied by Malfoy yesterday. Hermione defended him, so I guess he just...snapped." Harry struggled to save what was becoming a drowning operation.

"My _bruder_ would've approved of your threat with Elizaveta...filthy little pompous fool, how can he honestly believe what he says of You-Know-Who and blood purity?" Ludwig tried to look angry once more. But he was still in shock at Italy becoming...**violent** for the first time ever. It was completely out of character.

"So, Alfred really will be okay?" Harry was beginning to feel a weight lift from his chest over the many things he'd feared. It seemed Ludwig and the other foreign exchanges weren't in league with Voldemort, not with the way Ludwig defended Muggleborns even in private with his inner circle. And Alfred really was alive! Maybe Harry had imagined Alfred's state went he found them after all.

"Yes, Kiku, you know that! You know an injury like that won't have the same affect , why do you keep asking!?"

Harry and Ron were relieved, but he had several more questions. But they were now out of time. Ron's wild Feliciano curl was going straight, and Harry worriedly darted his eyes up at his bangs. They were steadily becoming messier. "We, we have to go now Ludwig, Snape will be expecting us!"

"What, but Kiku doesn't have Potions, and the class is almost over-!"

The two ran out down the darkened corridor.

"Oof!" Harry ran smack into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me. It was entirely my fault." Kiku-the real one blinked in the darkness, and for a moment froze at what appeared to be his doppelganger. Harry and Ron barreled past him.

"...What the hell was that?"

* * *

_The Chamber of Secrets was opened before. Malfoy isn't the Heir. Alfred is alive. Ludwig and the foreign exchanges aren't in league with Voldemort. But there __**is **__something odd about them after all. _

_ What did he mean by 'not the same affect' and 'people like us'. Who is Amer-? Who is Romano? Why did he call me Japan? Why did Ludwig want to follow me? How are all the foreign exchanges related? Who is Ludwig's brother? Professor Beilschmidt? Who __**IS**__ the Heir of Slytherin?_

All these thoughts scrambled through Harry's head as they rushed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hermione! Malfoy's not the Heir of Slytherin! And we were right! Something is going on with Ludwig and the others!" Ron yelled through the stall door

Hermione sniffed inside the stall. "Oh...just, just tell me later!" She was crying obviously. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly. She didn't reply.

"Hermione, we're going to open the door, just hang on." Harry pulled the door open, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

Ron and Harry stared in disbelief. Hermione's face was covered in yellowy fluff, and her mouth was replaced with a beak. "I-it was a part of a feather! I-it must've been Professor Beilschmidt's bird! Oooohhhh! I-I k-knew she was friends with him! Why didn't I check it closer!? She always handles Gilbird! Only her and Professor Beilschmidt!" Hermione continued on sobbing and it took Ron and Harry almost half-an-hour to coax her to the hospital wing.

* * *

Italy had finished patching the torn cover of Ginny's book. "~Ve! Good as new! This reminds me of when the printing press came out, we had to make the book covers by hand." Smiling sunnily, he glanced up at the bed he shared with Romano. His _fratello _was already snoring loudly as Feli worked by the light of a candle.

"What is this anyway?" Italy felt a little guilty, like he was snooping. Oh well, it there was something important in here he wouldn't read it, he was just curious! Right? Italy flipped through the pages. _They're all dated, but there's no other writing. How weird._

"I got it! I'll write Ginny an apology note! Then we'll be back to being friends!" He dipped his quill in some ink and started to write in the diary.

_Dear Ginny,_

The Italian gasped in shock at the ink vanishing from the paper. Even back in his magical sections of Venice, nothing like that happened! He wondered if he should wake his _fratello _to show him. Then the ink reappeared, only with different writing.

_I'm sorry, but I'm not Ginny, although she is a good friend of mine. Why do you have her diary? Who are you?_

Italy's spine tingled at the response in his own ink. Something felt very wrong here, but against his better judgment, he began to write back.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the only person besides himself that Prussia allows to handle Gilbird is Hungary. He's fiercely protective of that little guy ;D. Sorry I've been really behind on my updates, normally I don't let myself get this behind. Don't worry, I never abandon my fics! Please Read and Review! Thanks a ton everybody! Ooooohhhhhh noooooooooooo Feli! Don't touch that diary!


	9. Chapter 8

_I'm Feliciano. Who are you? What is up with this diary?_ Italy carefully scratched this message out. The chill hadn't left his skin since the moment the response had appeared.

_Hello, Feliciano. My name is Tom Riddle. I attended Hogwarts several years ago, and left this diary behind before I left. I suppose you could say I left my memories here._

Italy puzzled over this for a few moments before a sudden idea came to him. Tom had attended Hogwarts years ago? Then maybe he knew about the first time the Chamber was opened, as Austria said it was.

_Per favore, Tom! Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

There was another pause, before the ink reappeared.

_ Per favore? Italian, are you? Yes, I know a lot about the Chamber of Secrets._

Italy jumped with excitement, accidentally knocking over a pile of books. They landed with a loud _thud!_ Italy quickly glanced back at Romano and sighed with relief. Still snoring.

_Can you tell me? _

Italy was crestfallen with the answer.

_No._

Then more writing in the flowing cursive appeared.

_But I can show you. Let me show you._

Italy swallowed quietly.

_Sí._

The book suddenly flipped through several pages, making Italy gasp aloud, before coming to a stop on a page with a certain date. June Thirteenth. Then a blast of light came out of the book. Italy cried out, closing his eyes at the blinding rays . When he opened them again, he was in a different place.

Italy gasped aloud, and looked around. Was this Hogwarts? It certainly looked like it. Only...something felt different about it... He looked up and suddenly noticed a young man, maybe 16 years old, standing on the staircase silently. "Um, excuse me, but what's going on? Who are you?" The boy didn't seem to notice, so Italy said a little louder. "What's going on? Can you hear me?" Instead of continuing to try to get the boy's attention, Italy followed his line of sight.

"Oh no..." Italy's face went white. Several members of what he guessed to be Hogwarts Staff, were carrying a stretcher with a sheet over it. A small, pale hand hung out over the side of the stretcher, unnoticed. Italy trembled as it slowly passed.

"Tom." a voice said softly. Both Italy and the boy turned to see who had spoken. _Eh? Professore Dumbledore? _It was, but he appeared to be much younger now. And beside him, was a young boy about the same age as Tom. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a green tie with his robes. Italy gasped. "Britain?" He cried. The Nation had apparently come to Hogwarts looking like a 16-year old. This had to be years, and years ago. "And just what are you doing up so late, Tom?" Tom Riddle looked back at Britain before murmuring quietly, "I just had to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"As you can see, they are. Hogwarts is no longer safe for our students, and so the school will be closed." Britain closed his eyes, pained at Dumbledore's words.

"But-but what if we found the culprit? Then the school could stay open, couldn't it?" Something in Tom's voice was desperate.

"Yes, but only if the culprit was discovered, and at this point we have no idea as to who is behind this." Dumbledore's glittering blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is there something you wish to tell Professor Dumbledore, Tom?" Britain was watching the other Slytherin carefully.

Tom's shoulders suddenly straightened, and he looked inexplicably calm. "No." He said quietly.

"Good night, Tom." The headmaster sighed grimly. Dumbledore walked, away, while Britain lingered for a moment. He shot Tom Riddle a look that clearly said 'I'm watching you.' before leaving himself.

The moment they were out of sight, Tom whirled around and was walking down the hall briskly. Italy struggled to keep up with him. "Where are you going!?" Italy cried. Tom came to an end of the hallway, and suddenly flung a door open. A gasp was heard as Tom drew his wand and marched inside. Italy kept at his heels. He squeaked and backed up a little, when he saw a tall, big, figure leaning over a wooden box. The figure in the shadows drew away as Tom came towards him, his wand at the ready.

"I'm sure you never meant for it to kill anyone, Rubeus." Tom started in, his voice cold. Italy gasped. Was this-was this _Hagrid_?

"What're y' talkin' 'bout Tom? Who do y' mean?" Hagrid murmured nervously, fiddling with his large hands.

"Please, Rubeus. The girl's parents will be here tomorrow and it's the least we can do is to make sure the beast that killed their daughter is slaughtered. Monsters don't make good pets!" Italy trembled, no, no, no, no, Hagrid, didn't, _couldn't_-

"He didn' kill no one! He wouldn'! Never!" Hagrid stepped in the way.

"Stand aside." Tom stepped closer, and his spell flew towards the box. It pierced the box's side and a shrieking came from inside, unlike anything Italy had heard. And suddenly, a strange monstrous creature shot out of the box. It was all pincers, beady black eyes, and many legs. Had this not been a memory, Tom would've been treated to one of Italy's signature soprano screams. It skittered down the hallway fast, and Tom was about to give chase, when Hagrid tackled him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hagrid cried.

Italy was suddenly thrown backwards, and now found himself sitting at the same desk as before, only now the dorm was dark. His candle had blown out.

* * *

"_FRATELLONE! WAKE UP!" _Justin Finch-Fletchley froze outside one of the dorms. He sighed. He'd been hoping to get a late night snack, but it seemed that first year had to wake everyone up again.

"Those two..." Justin had learned the hard way this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. He paused by the door, listening to what it was this time.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"_Fratello! _Hagrid! H-he didn't! I don't believe it! He had nothing to do with the Chamber! He couldn't! I-I _fratello!"_Italy was freaking out, clutching Romano hard.

"Wha-? Calm down! Tell me what happened, but be quiet about it!" Romano whispered fiercely.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Germany was stunned. The entire Great Hall was..._pink._ The whole place looked ridiculous, flowers of gaudy pinks, and streamers covered in hearts sparkled all over the dining hall. And to make matters worse, troops of fat little gnomes dressed up like cupids marched around, yelling at students to stop so they could deliver a message. Lockhart was standing up, continuously winking and grinning, dressed in a hideous fuchsia robe, complete with a hat with little dangly hearts hanging of the brim.

"Oh...oh my..." Ever since coming out of Isolation, Japan had liked Valentine's Day, but this was just embarrassing. He shook his head tiredly, this Western school was getting weirder every day, as if his doppelganger hadn't been enough. So far, Japan hadn't mentioned it to Germany, probably because his ally would think he was insane if he did.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were having similar reactions, struggling to keep down their breakfast despite Lockhart's ridiculous decorations. Elizaveta sat down near them. She thought the idea of a Valentine's Day party was wonderful, but Lockhart had ruined it for her."Hm?" She looked up though, when a owl swooped by, dropping a bouquet in her lap.

"Oh! Tulips, my favorite!" Hungary smiled slightly as she read the card. It said simply: From the East. She looked up at the Staff's table, her gaze softening. "He remembered..."

"Oy! Lady!" She jumped. A gnome stood beside her. _Oh no_...It broke into an off-key, make-your-ears-bleed song about time spent together in the past. And at this same moment Austria was bashing his head against the Ravenclaw table. When he heard you could send a musical message to someone, he'd been delighted. He didn't know _this _was anyone's idea of music. If Austria could go back in time, he would slap himself for thinking of sending one of these _disgraces_ to music. Not to mention Hungary might just kill him later...

"So along with Snape, that's one more person on staff to avoid." Harry normally wouldn't pay attention to what Justin was saying, but what Justin's friend Hannah said next caught him. "But you don't know that Hagrid had anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets!"

"I have a very good source! I don't know, but if Hagrid has anything to do with that there Chamber, a muggleborn like me better steer clear! You saw what happened to that Alfred kid after he buddied up to Hagrid! Poof! Petrified."

Harry caught Justin by the shirt, who suddenly went white at the maybe-Heir of Slytherin. "What do you mean Justin!?" Harry gasped. This was crazy, Hagrid would never get caught up in something like this. Trembling, Justin managed to reply.

"I heard one of the other Hufflepuffs freaking out over something about a monster Hagrid knew. Something about it maybe killing someone a long time ago. What else was I to think except the Chamber?"

Harry let go of Justin in disbelief. Ron watched him carefully, before speaking. "Oh come off it, Hagrid knowing Slytherin's monster? That's mad! He's our friend, he wouldn't do something like that!"

"I don't believe it either Ron, but there's no harm in seeing if Hagrid knows anything." Hermione stood up, taking in arm her books. Harry agreed, but worried silently that perhaps Hagrid actually did know more than he was letting on. And also, Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts many years ago.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a lot more tired than normal. And I don't trust this 'Tom' character or his damn diary!" Romano walked beside Italy as they went into the Great Hall, intent on finding the other Nations.

"We have to talk to Hagrid! And we have to see what Lud and the others think." Italy bit his lip, struggling not to cry. He was still in denial that Hagrid might've opened the Chamber, but clutched the diary like a lifeline. They quickly found Germany and Japan sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Listen up potato bastard, my brother found out something that may be important!" Romano growled. Italy sat down, feeling strangely winded and exhausted. He set the diary down next to him.

"What is it, Feliciano-kun?" Japan questioned.

"Well, I a got a really weird book the other night, and you wouldn't believe what I found out! Here, I'll a show you-" Italy gasped. It was gone! Italy looked around frantically. He spotted a short creature, a bit bigger than a gnome, in a black hood running down the aisle of the Great Hall. It had the diary tucked under its arm!

"STOP! CHIGI!" Romano and Italy chased after it, tripping over their own feet in their hurry. But by now, a small crowd had formed in the hallway. The creature tripped, and the diary flew into the midst of the crowd. "No!" Romano started cussing under his breath. The Italies eyes scanned the floor but the diary must've vanished behind someone's legs.

They looked up at a sudden croaky singing. While the Italy brothers had chased after the diary-thief, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had decided to confront Hagrid now. But instead, Harry stood red-faced and horrified as a cupid gnome sang him a message.

_ His eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad, _

_ His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

_ I wish he were mine, he's really divine_

_ The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_

It was obvious Harry wanted to die right then and there. Malfoy was crying with mirth among the crowd, and yelled smugly at Ginny as she passed, white-faced, "I don't think your boyfriend liked your valentine!" She buried her face in her hands and ran into the great hall. Romano snarled and went for his wand, momentarily forgetting the diary. Along with his brother, the foul-mouthed Hufflepuff had taken a liking to Ginny.

"_Fratellone_! The diary! It's gone!" Italy tugged on his brother's arm. The crowd had dispersed and Japan and Germany had now joined them, having had to fight the crowd. But it was true, their one lead was nowhere in sight on the floor.

"Shit!" Romano gripped his curls furiously.

* * *

That night, under the invisibility cloak, Harry, Hermione and Ron had snuck out to finally speak to Hagrid. What they didn't realize was that Japan, using his skills as an ancient shinobi, crept after them in the dark. Much less gracefully Austria and Romano hid behind trees, struggling not to noisily break twigs underfoot. It seemed both the Nations and the trio had had the same idea to confront Hagrid on what they knew.

But what neither of them expected, was who was already visiting their groundskeeper friend.

"How y' been Arthur? It's great yer here!" Hagrid happily cuffed Britain's shoulder.

"It's wonderful to see you too Hagrid. I just wish it were under better circumstances..."

Hagrid sobered a little at that as he poured tea and served rock cakes. Britain began eating them without so much as lifting an eyebrow. "Yer right. It's bad business. Very bad business..."

As the trio peaked through the window Hermione gasped at the sight of Hagrid's strange new visitor. "I think I might know him!" She cried.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be gone on a week-long trip so I needed to get this chapter up quickly. I hope you all enjoy it! :) I'll update once I'm back from my trip. Oh and about the bouquet sent to Hungary, Tulips are her national flower:). Ciao for now!


	10. Chapter 9

"You know him Hermione? How?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know I've seen his face before. Ooh! Where do I know him from!?" Hermione groaned.

"He does seem familiar to me too." Harry agreed. "But why is he visiting Hagrid?"

"What the hell!? What is that moron doing here!?" Romano fumed nearby, hiding alongside Austria and Japan.

"Britain-san must have been worried for America-san." Japan supplied his own theory, knowing how tsundere England really was.

* * *

"It's wonderful to see you, but as I said before the reason I came isn't a cheerful one. I wished to speak to Professor Dumbledore about...the Chamber of Secrets. I was concerned for one of the student's wellbeing. He's a...son of an old family friend. But he's muggleborn. I thought I'd stop by and say hello while I was at it." Britain was careful in his explanation, but then winced as he realized his lack of tact. "I'm sorry Hagrid, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"I don't mind y' mentioning' the Chamber Arthur. Back then, you and Professor Dumbledore were the on'y ones to believe I didn't do it..." Hagrid paused a moment to wipe his eyes, grateful after all this time. Britain shifted in his seat, pained.

"Of course we didn't believe it! Chin up Hagrid, don't look so down. Anybody who truly knows you would know such a heinous act isn't in your nature. You're too good a person to do such a thing." The Nation replied stoutly.

"An' you were one of them that got petrified too...an' not an hour after Tom chased Aragog away. They said Aragog must've petrified you on his way out...That was the final straw an' they expelled me, even though when you woke up you said I didn't do it."

Britain looked grim. The Ministry of Magic concluded when he woke up that he had actually been petrified, instead of dying like he really had. But he was no fool. Nations couldn't be petrified, he knew that much!

He recalled the one time he thought he might've encountered Slytherin's monster, many students had been petrified, but he hadn't been. The second time Britain encountered the monster, he had died and come back. He still didn't quite understand what had happened to him those many years ago. All he could conclude was that his old friend wasn't responsible. Beyond that ,he couldn't remember the incident at all. It was maddening! And now his own...Argh! How the _hell_ was America petrified!?

"So, how's Fluffy?" Britain wisely decided to change the subject. Hagrid instantly brightened.

"He's jus' fine! Got him livin' up in the mountains though, couldn't keep him here anymore." Britain chuckled.

There was a sudden knock at the door. The Nations and the trio outside watched carefully as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as well as Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy walked in to Hagrid's home.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! Minister! Is something the matter?" Hagrid asked as he stood. Britain stood as well. Their expressions soured when they saw who was with the Headmaster and Minister.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid thundered at Malfoy. Lucius sneered.

"Believe me, I have no intention of being in your- you call this a house?" He scoffed. Britain sneered back at him.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of having an incompetent bigot in our company?" Britain asked darkly.

"Hhmp! What is this _gentleman_, doing here? Really Headmaster, you should be careful what riffraff are in your school." Lucius said _gentleman_ as though he had a completely different word in mind.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Kirkland has my full permission to be here. He's an old friend who's been concerned with the attacks on students here." Professor Dumbledore responded coolly.

"Speaking of which, this can't go on any further! The Ministry's got to do something! Hogwarts' school governors are helping us take action!" The Minister, adjusting his lime green bowler hat added in quickly.

"I've already told you Cornelius, taking Hagrid away will not solve anything!" Dumbledore's eyes were smoldering.

Britain understood instantly and was completely apalled. "Take him away!? Surely you don't mean Azkaban!"

Hagrid trembled as the Minister replied "I'm sorry, Mr. Kirkland, but Hagrid's record is against him. We have no choice."

"That's the biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard!" Britain cried angrily. The Minister of Magic flinched under his glare, then averted his own gaze.

Lucius smiled approvingly. "Well, at least this way our children will be safe...and I forgot to mention Headmaster, the governors have also called for an Order of Suspension. All twelve of them." His smile grew even larger.

"WHAT!?" Hagrid, Britain, and the eavesdropping students outside cried (The students being slightly quieter).

"It seems the governors felt that Dumbledore was best removed due to his inability to stop the attacks. Two more students petrified this afternoon, am I right? Pretty soon we might just end up with a death of a muggleborn if something isn't done! What a _tragedy_ that would be!" Lucius barely did anything to hide his sarcasm.

Fudge weakly nodded in agreement, before wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Hagrid shot to his feet. "An' jus' how many of those governors did you have to threaten to get to vote your way, Malfoy!?" The normally gentle half-giant was itching to wrap his hands around Lucius' throat.

"I advise you not to shout at the dementors like that, groundskeeper." Lucius sneered.

"You sheer idiot! If you take Dumbledore away even more students will be in danger! It's more likely for a killing to occur without the headmaster!" Britain was holding his wand so tight he was barely restraining himself from snapping it.

"Calm yourself, old friend. If it has been decided I should stand aside, then I will comply." Dumbledore suddenly turned back to Lucius Malfoy. "However, you will find I will have only truly left this school when no one I am loyal to remains. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore's blue eyes flickered to Britain, whose eyes widened in understanding. The Nation quietly nodded.

Hagrid cleared his throat. He glanced at Britain worriedly. "An' anybody who wants to find out some _stuff_, I'd tell 'em ter follow the spiders! Yep! Now, uh that's all I have to say. I'm comin'." He soberly pulled on his coat and headed out the door. Just as the rest of the company was about to leave, Malfoy suddenly turned to Britain.

"And I tell you sir, without Dumbledore on school grounds you have no permission or business being here. It would be your best interest to leave." The way Malfoy said it, it was obviously not a suggestion. He quickly left, as though he couldn't stand being in Hagrid's home a minute longer.

_Like hell I'll leave,you bastard, but even more time is running short. _Britain thought darkly, emerald greens eyes flashing. _I'd had best get busy. I have to protect the students. _The Nation disapparated in a fiery blaze, leaving Hagrid's home, cold and dark.

* * *

"Oh no, they can't do this! With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" Ron was horrified. Hermione shook at the implications of this. "No, wait Hermione! It'll be all right!" Ron struggled to backtrack. She looked away.

"No it won't. But you're right Ron, things are going to get a lot worse!" All this did was bring them more questions. Like who that man with Hagrid was, and what was attacking the students...Her previous inquiries on why the foregin-exchange students acted so strangely now seemed so trivial. They obviously weren't involved, so she wasted all that time. If Hermione had actually tried to figure out what was behind the attacks instead of wasting time, maybe none of this would be happening...

Harry recognized her look and shook his head rapidly. "Oh no, Hermione! Don't go scolding yourself for this! It isn't your fault. We can figure this out. Hagrid said 'follow the spiders' so let's do it!"

Ron eyed the trail of spiders from Hagrid's house and away. The spiders had been acting like that when they found message left by the Heir of Slytherin. He groaned. "Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" His friends were already gone.

"Hey! Wait! The trail takes us right into the dark forest!" Ron sickeningly caught up with Harry and Hermione.

"Come on Ron! What are you so afraid of?"

"I hate spiders!" Ron shuddered involuntarily. "You would too if Fred cursed _your_ teddy bear when you were little and suddenly it had too many legs and beady blacks eyes and-" He broke off. Undeterred, his friends continued on their way and he ran to catch up to them.

* * *

Britain reappeared beside Romano, who jumped along with Japan and Austria. He'd sensed they were nearby, likely eavesdropping. "Scone-bastard! What are you doing!?"

"Listen, just follow the spiders. I don't have time to explain, but it might be something important! Just do it!" He apparated once more.

"Prease wait! Harry and his friends, they are already-! *Sigh* He didn't know they were there listening as well..."Japan shook his head.

The Nations were about to follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the woods as well. "Come on, we must follow them!" Austria frowned at Japan's declaration.

"But, do we really have to follow them on foot?" That was _such_ a long ways. Austria was tired just thinking about it.

"Into those creepy-ass woods? No way!" Romano yanked a pair of car keys from his pocket and pushed the clicker. A roaring engine was heard and suddenly a beautiful, obviously expensive, red sportscar flew up from some underbrush nearby, before setting itself softly on the ground next to them. "Much better!" Romano looked pleased for once and started towards it, before Japan interrupted.

"Wait, Romano-kun. Why do you have a flying car parked by Hogwarts?" Japan questioned worriedly.

"What, you think I couldn't arrive here in style? No way was I going to be crammed on to one of the scone-bastard's stupid trains!"

"But... a flying car?"

"The mafia has a hand in my magical community too, you _idiota_! I needed a way to get the #$%^ out of there whenever they broke out their wands a few years back!"

This made sense, but that wasn't what worried Japan...

"I'm driving!" Romano cried as he buckled himself in.

_Shit._

* * *

The Gryffindors shuffled along nervously. After the bad experiences they'd had in this place, Ron and Harry especially hated it there. They followed the spiders, but suddenly they seemed to just vanish without a trace. "We've lost the trail..."Harry muttered.

"Look!" Hermione pointed at the branch above them. A very large spider, one the size of a large dog skittered past them. Ron let out a sound crossed between a gasp and a whimper.

"Can we go back _now_?" The red-head's voice cracked. Harry shook his head in response and they chased the spider, following it along, until they noticed line after line of far larger than ordinary spiders rushing past them, down into a deeper hollow. Ron was in complete terror, but both of his friends ignored it, and instead they unsteadily slid down into the hollow. It was the spiders' nest. And there, in the very center, sat a spider so large, it had to be seen to be believed. The size of an elephant, the pincers of its mouth clicked as it called.

"Who's there?" it asked in a raspy voice.

"Men, Aragog." A smaller spider replied.

"Hagrid?"

"No."

"Kill them..." Aragog replied.

Ron was on the verge of passing out, and Hermione clutched his arm to support him. "W-we're friends of Hagrid!" Harry yelled desperately. Aragog paused.

"He's in trouble! They think he's making something attack the Hogwarts students! They've taken him to Azkaban prison!" Harry continued on quickly.

Aragog let out a frightening series of clicks with his pincers, and Harry's heart pounded uncontrollably.

"So they've accused him again...just like all those years ago, when they thought I was Slytherin's monster..."

"So you aren't then?" the bespectacled boy asked carefully.

"Not I! I was born in a faraway land, carried to Hogwarts in the pocket of a traveler. Hagrid found me, cared for me, protected me...until the day they expelled him and tried to have me killed...They blamed me for the death of a girl, found in a lavatory."

"So, you never attacked anyone? Do you know what did?"

"Out of respect for Hagrid I never attacked humans. As for what did," Aragog shivered. "We do not speak of it, it is the creature we fear above all others! I would not tell Hagrid, no matter how he asked me many, many times! We do not name it!"

Harry didn't dare press his luck any longer, now realizing that several of the spiders were drawing nearer. "Well, we'll just go then...Thank you."

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it so willingly wands into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

Panic rose in the trio. They drew their wands. "Run!" Hermione screamed and grabbed Ron's hand. One spider went for them and she blasted it away, her wand's tip glowing. Harry quickly joined her, thinking that this was likely a hopeless battle.

* * *

Romano had absolutely no qualms about car speeds on land, and that clearly hadn't changed in the air. 6 times now they had barely missed barreling right into tall thick tree trunks, and swerving back and forth erratically did nothing for the nerves.

"Watch it! Romano, you fool!" Austria screamed at the Italian as they nearly crashed a 7th time.

In the backseat, Japan was struggling not to blow chunks or fly out the window at the same time. _Italians...they're all insane! _Suddenly a shot blew up from under the seat Japan was being thrown around on, barely missing his face.

" $#%#$%%^$$#! What was that!?" Japan cried and white knuckled the sides of the car.

"Sorry! I thought those weren't loaded!" _Loaded? _Japan pulled back a seat cushion. Oh, _hell_. Guns. Romano's mafia side was _very_ much alive and kicking! Japan resorted to the mantra he needed to say whenever in Italy's car. "I will survive, I will survive, I will survive, I will survive..." It was embarrassing to need to reassure oneself, but it beat having a nervous breakdown.

"Where are they!?" Austria had his head out the window,(Having long ago become prepared for the Italies' driving habits) his eyes adjusted to the headlights of the flying car, and he searched for the trio of students they were responsible for. He gasped and pointed. "There!" A swarm of enormous spiders were coming after the Gryffindors.

* * *

The spiders launched at Ron, who screamed. A flash of metal cut through the air, and green spider guts dotted the red-head's face. "Bloody hell! What's happening!?" He gaped at the flying car that floated high above them.

Japan, also spotted with spider guts held his katana aloft and ready. He'd jumped from the car to a tree then slid down its trunk to Although he was still white from the ride into the forest, his expression was serious. "My friends! Hurry! Get into the car the moment it comes down!" He slashed another attacking spider while Harry blasted one at the same time.

"Kiku?" Harry gasped.

"No time for questions! The car! NOW!" Japan yelled. Romano jerked the steering wheel and slammed on the pedal. The car accelerated, the doors flew open, and the vehicle soared downward. Austria leaned out the back and grabbed Hermione and Harry mid-spell. The aristocrat dragged them into the back.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. He was pressed up against a tree trunk, snow-white and looking sickened. The spiders came at him once more. Japan saw this, and jumped on top of one of the spiders, kicking its breath out, and then jumping on another, and another, sailing across the swarm like a frog on lily-pads. He slashed his sword in a wide arc, and spider guts slewed across the air. He grabbed Ron by his robes and dragged him up to side, dodging in a roll against a spider bite. They came up standing and Romano slammed on the accelerator once coming by them. Japan shoved the red-head inside and slammed the door.

"DRIVE!" Ron screamed. They could hear skittery spider legs thumping across the top and hood.

"FLIPENDO!" Austria cried, his wand at the ready. The spiders went flying. Romano jerked the steering wheel as Austria did this, and they shot into the sky, up and away from Aragog's children.

* * *

"Okay you three, you have some explaining to do!" Austria commanded sternly. The trio stumbled out of the car. Ron puked into the bushes, the result of the sheer horror of what they just went through, combined with Romano's sudden swerves, insane speeds, and show-off loops midair.

"We could say the same thing to you." Hermione murmured. She was grateful to them, but suspicious of how they had just _happened_ to come to their rescue.

"You go first." Ron glared at Romano, who glared back.

"Why the &*^* should I you ungrateful-"

"Lovino-kun! That's enough! Please, if we are to achieve our goals we must work together. Surely you realize this." Japan cut it in. He glanced back at Harry. "We wished to speak to Hagrid about what's been happening to the other students. Alfred is our friend and we want answers."

Ron sighed. "We-we heard Hagrid might have had something to do with the Chamber too..."

Hermione shot him a look, but Harry spoke before she could. "I guess we're all trying to figure out what's going on. We're trying to stop the attacks, and we heard a rumor that Hagrid might know something too. Apparently, a Hufflepuff had been yelling about it."

Romano cussed. "That would be my idiot little brother! Should we tell them?"

Japan considered the situation once more. He nodded. Austria sighed.

"Feliciano found a diary containing information about the events of the first time the Chamber of Secrets was open. We'll tell you more, but you have to tell us what you know, and we have to work together on this from now on. Agreed?" Austria adjusted his glasses.

The trio shot each other glances. The spoke at once. "Agreed."

"Good." Japan explained the incident with the diary, how it had been stolen by a dwarf-like creature(Harry choked when they mentioned this, having an idea of who it might've been), and that ever since Alfred had been attacked, they had been investigating who might be the heir.

The trio in turn explained their own investigations(Japan finally understanding what had been going on with his 'clone' that day). They apologized for impersonating Kiku and Feliciano, but Japan shook his head. "It seems neither of us know who the Heir of Slytherin is...but if we combine out efforts, surely we will discover him!"

And while the present Nations had agreed to involve the trio in their investigations from now on, it was an unspoken agreement they would never reveal the secret of who and what they really were, to any Hogwarts students.

* * *

"You finally showed up Britain! It's about time!"

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you Prussia, but it isn't. I need your help. I came to restore America."

"Hm, worried about him?"

"O-of course not! W-what the hell would give you that sort of idea!? I most certainly _am not_ worried about that annoying git! However, I was the one to send him here, so it is my responsibility to change him back." Britain was red, and shaking his head very quickly.

"So why don't you just let the plant lady do her own thing? She says those mand-whatevers will fix things."

"Professor Sprout will provide the mandrakes, but I need to tweak the potion for America. I've been in potion-making since before Snape was born, so I'd rather make the antidote myself. That, and it will need a few more ingredients for a Nation than for a human, or it won't work for him." Britain winced, the idea of America being petrified forever was truly awful.

"Ooooh, I get it. You are worried."

"I am not!"

* * *

"Is this where the Fat Friar told Romano to go?" Germany stared up silently at the dark imposing wall. They were breaking curfew. While their fellow Nations had decided to meet with Hagrid and tail Harry Potter, Germany and Hungary had decided to investigate what the ghosts' message could possibly be. But until Nearly Headless Nick was awoken, they couldn't be sure.

"_Si_, and _fratellone_ also told me the ghosts said that for the full message to be revealed, they should be in the Room of Requirement for it to work!"

"Room of Requirement? Convenient sounding-name, if only we could find it!" Hungary kicked the wall disappointedly. Just after she did that, something amazing happened. The wall flickered like a mirage for a moment, and then paint of it sank back a little, vanishing. Black painted ornate carvings appeared now, spiraling up to the ceiling over dark stained wood that looked smooth and glossy. Two iron cast handles were apparent on the doors.

"Oh...I think we found it." Hungary sweat dropped. She reached forward and pulled on the handles.

"Miss Hungary, ve, are you sure it's a not too heav-" Italy gasped. She pulled the doors open!

The three of them peered inside. Germany blanched in horror. "_Mein Gott_..."

* * *

The next day...

Since Hermione was finished with her scheduling for next year(she had scheduled for every class against her friends' protests) she decided it was best to devote some time to research. One, seeing if there were any monsters that acromantula feared, and two, starting an early summer report on Muggle studies for extra credit next year. She had thumbed through both of her needed sections very carefully and now had the books she needed.

Hermione cracked open a particularly thick history book and turned a few pages. She gasped. "What is-?" The caption of the picture read: Two Allied soldiers converse shortly before they're deployed for the Normandy Landings. Glasses. Cowlick. A wide smile. Big eyebrows. An authoritative stance. A serious expression. "Alfred? And the man from before?" Now she knew where she recognized that man from. "He was with Alfred at Diagon Alley!" But Alfred in the picture...it was impossible! The picture was taken in World War II!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Britain and Hagrid are old friends. But no, Hagrid doesn't know Britain is a Nation. To him, Britain is just an old friend who was a 6th year at Hogwarts when he was a 2nd year at Hogwarts. Hagrid believes that due to his supreme magical skill, Britain just ages slowly, like Dumbledore. The reason he told Britain to 'follow the spiders' isn't because he felt he needed to prove himself innocent to Britain, (since Britain already knew he was innocent.) But instead to direct Britain to get more information on Slytherin's monster from Aragog. Hagrid knew Aragog knew more about the monster than most, but Aragog wouldn't tell Hagrid anything. He thought Britain might havebetter luck, and wouldn't be in any danger since he's a great wizard. Unfortunately, the Golden Trio were eavesdropping in, otherwise it would've just been Austria, Romano, and Japan heading into the dark forest, and it would've been a lot less dangerous. Britain sensed the other Nations nearby, but he didn't know the Golden Trio were listening in.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, it's been a month since I last updated! You must hate me by now...sorry for the wait! However, here is the next chapter, and finally, finally, you can expect updates every two weeks from now on! :D Oh, and I almost forgot about this, Britain's little secret that Prussia used to blackmail him? Well, in the final chapter you'll all find out just what it was :D! *Cue evil laugh* The action is finally picking up here!

* * *

"This mandrake draught is supposed to turn the afflicted to their truly pure form." Britain held up the bottle of white powder and shook it carefully before pouring it into the mortar he was holding. "In the case of an ordinary human petrified, they would simply become ordinary humans again. But for a Nation, it's a little more complicated." He continued on, now adding some purple herbs and grinding them. Prussia leaned against the tree and watched boredly. Both he and Britain wore black cloaks and neither seemed too perturbed they were sitting in the Forbidden Forest.

"You almost done yet? This is lame." Britain ignored him and continued grinding the ingredients in the mortar.

"Mandrake, please." Britain ordered, and Prussia dug in the bag beside him until he found a bottle of green stewed up mandrake juice.

"You sure the mandrakes aren't a little too early? Professor Sprout wasn't using them yet." Prussia questioned all while the foul liquid was added. He'd hated those stupid unawesome little beasts! They'd bitten his fingers at least 5 times while he was stealing them from the greenhouses in the dead of night, at the same time trying to avoid the poisonous plants.

"The final ingredient will negate any effects the earliness might have." The blonde poured the concoction he'd created into the bubbling cauldron beside him.

"What did you even need me to help you for? You can do all of the potion-making yourself..."Prussia grumbled irritably. Britain glared at him and pulled a long silver dagger from his pocket. The albino's jaw dropped and he sputtered "You don't have to gut me for saying that!"

"I'm not going to, you idiot. As I was saying, the mandrake draught will return the afflicted to their purest form. For a petrified Nation, that won't mean the way they were before, it'll mean a completely human, completely mortal form instead!" Prussia looked shocked.

"You mean...he'll be human? There won't be a personification for the United States? Will he just dissolve if he's not a Nation?" The whole idea was hard for the Prussian to wrap his head around.

"I don't know for sure, and I don't want to find out. So, to counter the overzealous effects of the draught, we need something that America can relate too, something that he is, as well as something that is positive and negative to balance the effects. The positive will allow the draught to return him to his original non-petrified state, and the negative will stop it from turning him to his completely pure form-an ordinary human."

"So...what is it?" Prussia was now officially lost. Britain smiled grimly and drew the dagger quickly across his own hand, slicing it. Prussia gasped as Britain allowed his blood to ooze from the wound into the bubbling mandrake draught. Britain stared back at him, an odd look in his eye, one that unnerved Prussia even though he would never admit it.

"Our blood." Britain announced. He handed the dagger to Prussia who stared at it uncertainly. "Our blood is the blood of Nations, the same blood that runs in America's veins. He relates to Nations as he is a Nation himself. But our blood-." Britain had a mix of emotions cross his face now, anger, sadness, nostalgia, before settling back on serious.

"Our blood has been shed in a positive sense for America-as allies of America, alongside him as friends, just as he shed his own. But our blood has also been shed in a negative sense for America-he made us bleed when we were his enemies, just as we made him bleed."

"One Nation's blood wouldn't have been enough for the restorative, but the Nations that did give blood had to have been both his allies and enemies at some point. That's why I asked you, Prussia. This is the only way to bring him back." Prussia stared for a moment, then sliced the blade across his skin, dripping red droplets into the cauldron.

* * *

Hermione put her head down on the table, in frustration. She still clutched the odd photo in her hand. They both looked just like Alfred and the man who'd been at Diagon Alley with him! Of course Alfred was only 11, but this man in the photo looked just like him-only older. She guessed the man who had visited Hagrid, and who had been at Diagon Alley, to be Alfred's older brother. But that just added to the oddities that didn't seem to quite add up when it came to the foreign exchange students. Alfred was a muggleborn American, while his older brother-Arthur,( that was his name!) was an Englishman who'd obviously been in the wizarding world a long time. Was it possible he was muggleborn like Alfred? Yes, but he gave the air that he wasn't.

Hermione still wondered how exactly they were related, although it was entirely possible they could be half-brothers, or stepbrothers, or even adopted ones! But it would be quite the coincidence that these two would be the spitting image descendants-brothers in fact, of the two muggle soldiers in this picture who seemed to know each other quite well. But that was the only logical explanation she could think of. That was the only way they could look that much like the soldiers, unless they were the soldiers themselves, which was preposterous.

But then again, Arthur had been at Hogwarts with Hagrid in 1940, which meant this soldier in the picture couldn't possibly be his ancestor in anyway. Hermione shook as she realized that. That meant...Arthur _was_ the soldier himself! If the soldier was his father or something, Arthur would've been a very young child at the most, meaning he wouldn't be at Hogwarts at the time he claimed. Either that or he lied about it(which wasn't likely because Hagrid knew him as a fellow student in 1940). But the thing that was most overlooked was that if Arthur was a 16-year-old in 1940, then he should've aged much more than he had. He looked the same way he did in the wartime photo! Even if Arthur_ was _aging slowly by magic, like many wizards, the aging process could only slow so much! With the aid of magic, at youngest he would look 40 years old, even though almost 50 years had passed and he should be in his 60's! Arthur only looked a little older than 20, which should be completely impossible! Hagrid must've overlooked this because Arthur was his friend and didn't ever think to ask about it.

The bottom line was that no human wizard, even with the aid of anti-aging magic could look so young after 50 years had passed. Even the Philosopher's Stone didn't stop aging that way, it only gave eternal life, not youth! So Arthur couldn't be an ordinary wizard...maybe he dabbled in the Dark Arts of unheard methods of anti-aging. Or maybe he was _something else_ entirely. Hermione didn't know at this point what Alfred's brother could be, but she knew it wasn't human! And from this thought, another mad idea struck her.

If Arthur wasn't an ordinary wizard, then maybe Alfred wasn't. Maybe the other soldier in the picture _was Alfred_. Maybe none of the foreign exchange students were ordinary wizards! But if they weren't, what were they!? Her hands shook. No, no, she had to think on what she knew. Maybe something they had said would give her a clue as to what they were. Hermione thought carefully through all the conversations with them she could recall, but suddenly one thing popped out at her. _Iggy. _Alfred's nickname for Arthur. Maybe it meant something. Maybe it was some kind of code for a Dark magic or something!

It was obviously shortened for something, a word perhaps, but none she could think of in the English language. Was it some kind of American slang? Maybe it was a word Alfred picked up from a country America was close too, or allied with. Another idea sparked off in her head. One of the countries the foreign exchange students were from. Italy, Germany, Hungary, Austria, or..._Japan._ America was known to usually get along with Japan. So...Hermione grabbed a Japanese-English dictionary from one of the library shelves and began to pour over the pages, looking for any word that started with 'Ig'.When she found them, none seemed to click or make sense. But then...

She froze when she saw it. Igirisu. Hermione's finger traced the translation next to it. _Britain/United Kingdom._

* * *

_"Where am I? Everything is so dark..."Germany looked around, but it was like he'd landed in some sort of dark abyss. Nothing was in sight except pitch-black darkness. Germany realized, with a bit of delayed surprise, that he was an adult once more. How was that possible? He had just been at Hogwarts...hadn't he?_

_ "Germany..."_

_ "Who's there!?" Germany whirled around, eyes scanning for the source of the voice._

_ "G-Germany...help us..." the voice was weak, but now it sounded like several voices overlapping. Hair stood up on the back of Germany's neck._

_ "What sort of game is this!?" He called out again, this time angry._

_ "GERMANY! HELP US!" That one voice he recognized!_

_"ITALY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Panic rose in the Nation's chest. Was Italy okay!? Had someone taken him? Was he hurt!?_

_ "Right here Germany.~" A sweet voice said. Relief flooded him. Sighing he turned around. Only to bite back a scream. There was Italy, still in the form of a child...and several muggleborn students of Hogwarts. All of them were bleeding from soulless, black eyes, staring at him blankly._

_ Italy smiled cheerily at him, a chilling display combined with bloody lips and bleeding obsidian eyes._

_ "You didn't save us. Why...didn't you save us? It's because we're not perfect, right?" Germany shivered and looked down, unable to stand keeping eye contact, but then let out a scream. H-he was wearing...he was wearing **that **old uniform._

_"N-nein! I'm sorry, I wanted to save you, I don't want something like this! Is there anything I can do!?" Germany gripped his head and looked up at the lost students, begging for an answer, begging them to tell him how to help them._

_ "You didn't save us...you can't save us...All well...NOW YOU'LL DIE!" They all spoke as one, and surged forward, coming for **him**!_

"_NEIN!_ I'M SORRY!" Germany came up in a sitting position, his skin chilled with cold sweat. He took several shuddery gasps for breath, and looked wildly around. The Nation breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was in his bed at Hogwarts. He was still in the form of an 11-year-old...He looked to his side. And Italy was all right, sleeping next to him. Germany put his head in his hands. "What an awful dream..."

...

"Wait a minute! Feliciano!?" Germany roughly shook his ally. Italy blinked and stared up at him.

"~Ve, is it morning, Lud?" He asked sleepily.

"No! What are you doing here!?" Germany wanted to scream, but his common sense won out and he did his best in whispering. By some miracle he hadn't woken the other Slytherins with his cry from that nightmare, but he didn't want to take any more chances.

"Romano wasn't back from following Harry yet, and after what we saw in the Room of Requirement I was too afraid to sleep alone." Italy admitted.

"...How did you even get in here?"

Italy didn't reply, but instead shook his head sadly, still unsettled from the events of earlier that day. The door suddenly cracked open to the room, and Germany quickly pulled his covers up over Italy, hiding him. Heart pounding, he readied to launch himself at the intruder if need be. A quiet voice came.

"Ludwig-san, I'm back." Germany's nerves relaxed and he quickly followed Japan out the door into the commons, dragging Italy with him.

"Kiku, what did you find out?" He asked quietly, his face illuminated by the green flame of a candle Japan had placed on the desk.

"Hagrid-san is not the Heir of Slytherin. Also, the monster that is the monster of Slytherin makes spiders flee before it. Harry Potter and his friends have agreed to share any information about the Heir of Slytherin or the monster they discover with us. We will do the same for them."

"What? Harry was out talking to Hagrid too?" Italy asked at the same time Germany whisper-shouted,

"What!? You told him about us investigating!? We did that so he wouldn't have to, and so he'd stay out of trouble!" Japan held his hands up in a peace-making gesture.

"I'm sorry Ludwig-san, but we need all the help we can get so we can solve this mystery faster. The longer this beast runs wild, the more chance a muggle-born will be killed. Apparently, Harry learned of your screaming the other night Feliciano-kun. That's how he knew Hagrid might know something about the Heir."

"Feliciano..." Germany growled at the trembling Italy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was in the heat of the moment, and I was freaking out!" Italy shook his head frantically.

"Please tell me what you and Hungary-san learned." Germany grimaced and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Not much...when we went to the Room of Requirement, there was something...something inside." Germany had never seen something disturbing like that, and his heart beat wildly at the memory of it.

"Inferi. Zombies. Lots of them." Italy supplied, now really shaking like a leaf. Japan raised his eyebrows in shock.

"But the ghosts said once Sir Nicholas is revived, we have to gather all 4 of the House Ghosts in the Room of Requirement to learn the complete message the Four Founders left behind." Germany paused his face taking on a haggard expression as he continued on. "Of course, even with all the ghosts gathered, we can't use the Room of Requirement if those damned creatures are in there."

"Someone put the inferi in there to make it harder to receive the message. Probably the same one who commands whatever monster that petrified Alfred-san." Kiku tilted his head in thought. The silence that followed signaled that all of them were still baffled by this whole mystery.

* * *

"I'VE GOT IT!" Hungary came running in, looking incredibly thrilled. Austria looked up from the Ravenclaw table and quickly followed after her towards Germany and Japan.

The Great Hall was bustling at the lunch hour, so few noticed the Gryffindor girl rushing to the Slytherin table. She nearly tripped in her excitement. By now, Italy and Romano had joined them, and saw that she was clutching a page from a book. "I know what Slytherin's monster is!" She told them in a hushed voice. Japan held up a hand, making her stop before she could explain. He remembered his promise to Harry and quickly gestured for him, Ron and Hermione to come over. Germany grabbed his arm and a message passed between them in a heated glare, something like:

_We need to keep them out of this._

_I gave them my word._

_But we should handle this ourselves._

_Harry deserves to know, this is his school. We're telling him._

_But-_

**_We're telling him._**

They broke off angrily, as the trio joined them. Hermione was giving them a very strange look, and Germany wondered what that was about.

"I know what Slytherin's monster is." Hungary said with bated breath. "After what we saw,I began looking up a way to defeat those...those creatures in the Room." She frowned, careful not to mention any specific details to the trio, who watched her curiously. Throwing a frying pan point blank in one of the monster's face and then slamming the door shut was all she could do last time. It was downright embarrassing she hadn't been able to do anything, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because it directed her to this very research.

"It was all I could think of, but I came across something even better. Listen to this: The Basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents is famed for its large size, and venomous fangs, but above all its murderous stare. Anyone who makes direct eye contact with the Basilisk will suffer instant death. Spiders flee before it, for it is their mortal enemy!" Hungary finished reading from the page with relish, looking triumphant over her discovery.

Hermione gasped aloud. "You're right Elizaveta! Harry-the other day you said you heard a voice in the walls, the Basilisk is a snake, since you're a parselmouth that's who you heard! It must be using the plumbing to move around the castle!" Her face was flushed with success at the discovery of the monster's identity. Romano suddenly scowled however.

"But wait a minute, how is it that no one's dead if they stared the Basilisk in the face?"

Austria suddenly caught on as well. "Because no one did! Mrs. Norris saw its reflection in the water on the floor! Colin Creevey saw it through his camera, and Alfred," _Did see its eyes directly and died but revived in a petrified state because he's a Nation. _"must've seen it through Sir Nicholas! Sir Nicholas is already dead, so even though he got full blast of it, he can't die again and was merely petrified."

* * *

Ginny rushed around the Great Hall, wondering where Harry and Ron were. She had to tell them! She had to tell them about her diary before-! Suddenly, her eyes lost focus, and her mind went into a dreamy state. _Sorry, Ginny. I can't have you spoiling things for me, now can I? Go get your little friend like I told you to earlier. You should've left the diary with him like I said. But now you can make up for it._ These thoughts of another rang through her mind as commands, commands she couldn't disobey.

* * *

"Feliciano?" Italy was surprised to see his friend. The rest of the group watched her curiously, but had wisely shut up so she wouldn't overhear their revelations. Ginny had a cheerful, if mischievous smile across her face. "Come on! I have a secret I have to tell you! It's really funny!"

"Uh, Ginny right now we're in the middle of something important so maybe-" Italy looked a little distressed.

"Go on _Fratellino_, don't keep a girl waiting, whatever you miss, I'll tell you later!" Romano snapped, so Italy feebly nodded and followed Ginny.

"Ginny, what is it? I think we're not supposed to leave the Great Hall unless we have permission...Ginny?" They were deep into the hallways of Hogwarts, and suddenly Italy felt his heart drop as he realized just _where_ they were. The message left by the Heir of Slytherin still gleamed a sinister red along the wall. He shivered.

"Ginny, I don't think we should-"

"_Shut. Up." _The red-head hissed. Italy froze, suddenly afraid although he didn't know why.

"G-Ginny?" She whirled, her wand pointed in his face.

"_Imperio."_

* * *

"All right...this should do the job." The Hospital Wing was silent, only occupied by the petrified students. Them, and two particular Nations, still dressed in black hooded robes. Britain pulled a small vial from his black robe's pocket and glanced at Prussia, who was watching pensively. Before them, in a bed, lay the petrified 11-year-old America. Seeing him like this again made Britain's heart twist, it reminded him too much of them times during America's colony days when he was hurt by the Seven-Years war. Carefully, he pulled the stopper from the vial, and poured the foul green liquid right into America's sky-blue eyes.

They held their breath, and waited. America's skin suddenly became less waxy and more colorful, his limbs relaxed, and suddenly he gave a sputtered cough. He gasped and hauled himself up to a sitting position, taking in slow even breaths. "-the hell?" He croaked weakly.

Britain was utterly thrilled. Jubilation shot through him and sweet relief too. He felt like breaking out in an old jig his brothers taught him, and the Nation's hands were shaking from excitement. "_America!" _Britain couldn't help it, he cried the boy's name with sheer happiness. His younger brother blinked for a moment and stared at him with slowly blinking eyes.

"H-how do you feel?" Britain asked shakily, now trying to contain himself a bit better.

America wanted to say 'terrific', but instead opted for the truth. He said the first things that popped into his head as usual. "Like I got run over and then splattered across a wall." He paused for a beat, staring at Britain. "Why are you dressed like a giant bat?"

* * *

In the hallway where the Heir of Slytherin had first struck, two young students had vanished. A new message had appeared on the wall, below the second one.

_Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever._

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter everybody! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
